Overpowered
by TwinmetMaster45
Summary: Todo en overwatch es normal hasta la fecha, pero que pasa cuando un serie de anomalías pasan y un sujeto no previsto cae en su tierra. ¿sera un amigo? o un enemigo. Incluye crossover con muchas habilidades es mi primer intento de historia disfruten. profa comenten y díganme si esta historia tiene futuro y pueda llegarme mas inspiración.


Era un dia cualquiera en Gibraltar los miembros de overwach estaban en misiones, no todos pero la mayoría.

Después de incidentes con la organización terrorista llamada talon los agentes tuvieron que reconstruir overwach, a los ojos del público overwach eran criminales que serian buscados por la policía si hacían cualquier acto "ilegal" para la policía y serian perseguidos y encarcelados por desobedecer la ley PETRAS que dicta que cualquier operación de overwach será catalogada como ilegal ante el publico.

La mayoría de los agentes respondieron a la llamada de Winston para regresar a overwach en la ubicación de wachpoint: Gibraltar para dar comienzo a la organización nuevamente.

En el laboratorio de Gibraltar Winston trabajaba para poder reunir mas datos sobre las operaciones de talon o cual era su objetivo, pero hasta ahora el resultado había sido…..

-¡No hay nada!- Gruño Winston golpeando su escritorio junto a su tableta casi agrietándolo.

-ya ya Winston no puedes seguir asi o de lo contrario romperás la mesa de trabajo- dijo la voz computarizada de Athena.

"suspiro"-los se athena pero debemos buscar cualquier indicio de lo que talon planea hacer-dijo Winston-reactive la iniciativa overwach porque el mundo nos necesita mas que nunca-dijo Winston viendo hacia la ciudad a traves de la gran ventana del laboratorio.

-eso no quita que el reactivar la iniciativa overwach es una violación del tratado PETRAS-dijo athena con su voz computarizada mostrando los periódicos de los principios del acuerdo PETRAS.

"gruñido"-lo se athena los se-dijo Winston gruñendo y maldiciendo sobre la ley-pero no puedo cruzarme de brazos si tengo el poder para hacer la diferencia-dijo Winston cansado.

La puerta se abrió y entro Ángela o como se conocía mundialmente la Doctora Angela Zeigler, que es conocida en todo el mundo por sus tratamientos milagrosos que se le dio el apodo de "diosa de la Medicina" por tener la tecnología mas avanzada que incluía la regeneración de tejidos muertos.

-hola Winston aun buscando información de talon-dijo mercy que vestía una bata de laboratorio blanca de manga larga y una blusa negra debajo.

-si pero aun nada no encuentro algo que vincule lo que talon busca- dijo Winston frustrado derrumbándose en su silla.

-veo- dijo merci –todos los encuentros de talon terminaron en desastres no solo para nosotros sino también para la propiedad civil- dijo angela acercándose a la mesa con una tableta en manos.

Winstons sonrió y volteo a verla- la misma doctora Zeigler preocupándose por salvar mas vidas de las que uno desearía salvar incluida las malas- dijo Winston al seguir con su trabajo.

Angela le sonrio -y tu sigues siendo el mismo gran científico del equipo- respondió Ángela sentándose enfrente del escritorio.

Winston gruño divertido volteando a verla de frente -si pero aun el no encuentro nada con respecto a los encuentros con talon ni siquiera el más reciente- dijo Winston frunciendo el ceño ante la última baja que hio talon.

-¿cómo lo está manejando Lena?- pregunto Ángela sabiendo lo que había pasado en la misión.

"suspiro"- la conoces es fuerte lo superara- dijo Winston preocupado.

-espero que si-dijo Ángela -te traje algo que ocurrió en los monitores hace unos días creo que es importante- dijo Ángela entregando su tableta.

Winston tomo la tableta y reviso el contenido, ajustando sus gafas vio unas extrañas anomalías que surgieron, varias fluctuaciones de energía.

-¿de cuando son?- pregunto Winston viendo las fluctuaciones.

-son de ayer- respondió Ángela -estaba revisando las comunicaciones después del asesinato de mondatta y la señal apareció de repente- dijo Ángela frunciendo un poco el seño al ver la misma fluctuación en la pantalla.

-athena revisa de donde vienen esta fluctuaciones con base en su frecuencia- dijo Winston a athena.

-calculando zona afectada- respondió athena buscando fuentes gigantes de energía en la ciudad.

-no se detectan fluctuaciones de energía en la ciudad- dijo athena al terminar el análisis. –seguiré monitoreando las comunicaciones si aparece algo lo hare saber- dijo athena.

\- de cualquier modo estas fluctuaciones no son un gran problema no han dañado nada- dijo Winston al ver otra vez las gráficas de energía.- a menos que esto vuelva a aparecer no deberíamos preocuparnos mucho por esto- dijo Winston regresándole la Tablet a Ángela.

\- aun asi deberíamos al menos investigar esto podría ser importante- dijo Ángela -qué tal si es algo que talon este tramando y lo descartamos como algo absurdo- fijo Ángela revisando las gráficas otra vez.

-athena lo estará vigilado, si ocurre algo mas te lo are saber mientras tanto solo mantente enfocada en lo que tienes delante en este momento que es ayudar a todos los agentes aquí y vigilar a Lena en su recuperación de su misión- dijo Winston regresando a la pantalla para buscar alguna información sobre esta fluctuación.

Ángela asintió y se fue del laboratorio, camino contemplando que es lo que pudo causar estas anomalías, pero lo dejo de lado y se concentró en su trabajo en la bahía médica.

Mientras en un bosque cercano a la ciudad de España una extraña grieta se abrió en el cielo y de ella emergió una figura que empezó a caer hacia el bosque.

-AAAAaaaaahhhhh, COMO ME METÍ EN ESTE EMBROLLO- grito la figura mientras caía hacia el bosque.

Pensando rápido uso uno de sus poderes, una energía purpura rodeo alrededor frenando su caída un poco pero no lo suficiente.

-¿alguna sugerencia para no terminar aplastado en el suelo?- pregunto la figura.

-no se supone que puedes sacar un ala delta de tu caja sin fondo genio- respondió una voz femenina en su casco.

-no sin romperlo con los arboles-respondió la figura.-y no voy a tejerlo otra vez- termino de responder.

-tienes 40 segundos antes de impactar será mejor que pienses rápido- respondió la voz femenina-y te recomiendo que no arruines el traje para que no tenga que arreglarlo más tarde- termino la voz.

"y tengo que soportarla en estas situaciones" pensó al ver que la tierra se acercaba, pensando rápido tomo la decisión de usar otro poder para romper la caída.

Bloquee mi armadura y me concentre para mantener el planeo hacia abajo, pase por los primeros árboles que no estaban llenos de ramas pero los siguientes rozaron el traje y mis escudos reaccionaros bajando un poco su poder, los siguientes arboles estaban casi pegados pero aun logre pasar a cosa de otro poco de mis escudo y aun no veía el suelo por la oscuridad.

Al ver mas al frente casi no había espacio para maniobrar asi que me decidí por usar las habilidades de spartan, apague el planeo y me impulse para agarrar una rama fuerte por la cual me impulse hacia otra, caí de pie en la siguiente y seguí saltando hasta llegar a un claro en medio del bosque y caí de cuclillas y respire hondo para calmarme.

-bueno veo que lograste resolver tu pequeño dilema de altura- respondió otra vez la voz femenina con gracia en su voz- ahora nos podemos concentrar en como y donde estamos- dijo la voz femenina.

Suspire y busqué en la parte posterior de mi casco y saque un chip de el en el cual salió una imagen holográfica de una mujer de color blanco, vestida con unos jeans ajustados y camisa sin mangas de color celeste, a su alrededor habían líneas de código que subían hacia su cabeza, era una IA.

-bueno me alegro que tu cabeza este en la situación en vez de preocuparte de que estemos cayendo desde el cielo a una muerte segura- respondí frustrado a la mujer IA- y por cierto estoy bien kat- le dije a la IA kat.

-no seas dramático-respondió poniendo los "ojos" en blanco –además debemos buscar donde o cuando estamos, estoy recibiendo muchos datos de las comunicaciones cercanas- dijo moviendo sus manos y frente a ella apareció una pantalla.

-no sé si estamos en la tierra de todas maneras-dijo el figura con capucha y armadura-debemos buscar si encontramos una población cercana- dije levantándome para prepararme para irnos.

-estoy detectando una gran concentración de tráfico aéreo y terrestre cerca de aquí- dijo kat- marcare el punto de señalamiento en tu HUD- dijo mientras en mi pantalla de mi casco apareció un punto de referencia.

-esta como a 20 kilómetros- dije viendo las cifras- será mejor movernos, no me gustaría quedarme aquí e noche-le dije a kat.

Kat asintió y se desvaneció en el chip que coloque en la rendija de mi casco, empecé la caminata a la población más cercana mientras me preguntaba donde estaba.

-oye Alex- dijo kat dentro de mi casco –done sea que estemos hay una gran concentración de tecnología que equivale a la de nuestro mundo-dijo kat mientras revisaba las comunicaciones.

-eso quiere decir que este mundo está casi sino igual de avanzado que el nuestro- dije al comprender el beneficio de cualquier lugar en base a esta tecnología equivalente a la nuestra-es bueno saberlo asi será mas fácil reunir información de donde estamos y cómo podemos volver- dije mientras caminaba y hacia inventario de mis habilidades.

-en efecto y es bueno saber que tus escudos te protegieron del viaje de esa ruptura cósmica- dijo kat-de lo contrario estaríamos muertos ambos y donde sea que estemos esperemos que sea un mundo al menos mas pacifico- dijo mientras codificaba en el casco el siguiente movimiento.

-correcto-respondí -pero de cualquier manera hay que estar alerta no sabemos en que clase de realidad alternativa o parte del multiverso terminamos- respondí mientras seguía caminando.

Kat apareció en una pantalla de mi casco e hizo un puchero -a veces eres demasiado negativo- dijo kat -deberías estar feliz de estar vivo en una realidad alternativa y que esta no represente un peligro, al menos por ahora- dijo mientras desaparecía la imagen de mi casco.

-sabes que estoy bien-respondí -pero tenemos que tener cuidado yo fui el que quiso construir una máquina que probara que el universo es más vasto de lo que se supone que era o creían algunos, asi es como conseguí todos mis poderes, de todos los universo que existen existían héroes que en mi mundo eran solo fantasía o juegos para el caso como spiderman, los power rangers, los guardianes de destiny etc.- dije mientras aceleraba para llegar a la sola urbana.

-pero eso no quiere decir que sea fácil lidiar con cosas que no conozco- continúe –para cada habilidad siempre tuve que probar que era más que solo una persona que podía hacer la diferencia y poder traer paz a todas esas realidades, pero también traje muerte y sufrimiento y eso lo recordare siempre- dije de forma melancólica al subir una colina.

-no debes culparte por lo que no tienes control- dijo kat –el riesgo fue mucho pero al hacerlo salvaste innumerables vidas en esas otras realidades, gracias al conocimiento que adquiriste me creaste a mi y yo te he apoyado en toda clase de situaciones y no dejare de apoyarte-respondió kat con convicción luego su voz bajo a un tono más cariñoso –sé que los extrañas- dijo con voz suave –nada los traerá de vuelta pero estarían orgullosos de ti por ser el hombre que eres hoy estoy segura de eso- dijo suavemente.

Suspire, ella tenía razón mis padres habían muerto cuando intentamos el experimento de la puerta del multiverso, yo sobreviví y he estado viajando entre las realidades aprendiendo sobre todo lo que pueda sobre el multiverso, gracias a mis padres esto fue posible y no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de aprendizaje y de traer paz a mi mundo como a otros.

Pero no tenía todos mis poderes se los había dado a otras personas para que ellas protejan su realidad y que traigan la paz y tranquilidad a otros.

Solo tenia mi armadura junto con las habilidades del cazador de destiny, la fuerza de un spartan, los poderes del hombre araña junto con su sentido arácnido y las armas que tenía en mi caja sin fondo.

El llegar a la cima de la colina pude ver la ciudad que dio luz a mi armadura-capucha.

Tenía un casco de cazador rastreador de enemigos del destiny original que conseguí de su dimensión, una armadura mjolnir mark Iv de la dimensión de la UNSC (halo) juntos con las piernas del mismo set al igual que mis manos y antebrazos, mi arma de mano era un rifle de asalto automático y en mi cinturón había una funda con una uchigatana y un cuchillo de combate en mi pecho, también tenía una caja sin fondo en la parte trasera de mi cinturón de donde sacaba ropa, armaduras, armas Etc.

Aparte de mi armadura estaba cubierta de una capucha de color blanco a juego con mi armadura y el casco era de color negro con visor azul.

Al ver la ciudad no pude evitar pensar en mi propio hogar o lo que quedaba, con mis padres muertos no tenía razón para volver alla, además no podía, no tengo el poder de viajar entre realidades, este portal fue un accidente en mi tierra después de haber regresado, me jalo al interior y Salí en este lugar, ahora con menos poderes y sin ninguna tecnología transdimencional tenía que buscar algún modo de regresar a mi tierra.

-estamos en la costa de la unión europea, España- informo kat- según lo poco que he logrado reunir de las transmisiones dicen que están en paz, pero aquí en esta realidad existen unas máquinas llamadas omnic que asemejan a los humanos en personalidad- dijo kat revisando las transmisiones.

-entonces básicamente entramos en una realidad donde los "androides" tienen inteligencia humana genial- dijo Alex sarcásticamente –de todas maneras esperemos que al menos en esta realidad exista algo que nos ayude a regresar a nuestra tierra- dije caminando hacia la ciudad.

-lo dudo- dijo kat- según los avances tecnológicos que pude encontrar no son tan grandes ni para recurrir a la fusión en frio- dijo kat crípticamente revisando los datos.

-como sea- dije mientras me detenía en un callejón alejado de la calle- no podemos hacer mucho de momento pero por lo menos deberíamos encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche- dije mientras me cambiaba a mi ropa de "civil" que consistía en un pantalón largo azul oscuro, una camisa negra sin mangas y una chamarra blanca de manga larga.

-he encontrado un apartamento no muy lejos de aquí es un hotel- dijo kat –ya revise y no hay alteraciones en sus comunicaciones ósea que nadie supo de tu caída en los arboles del bosque-dijo kat mientras salía del callejón.

Mientras caminaba note a todas las personas y a los llamados omniscs y parecían estar en paz, complementarse y trabajar juntos e incluso vi a algunas personas con omnics tomados de la mano lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez también podían casarse o algo por el estilo.

Mientras seguía vi el complejo de hotel que menciono kat, no era nada elegante pero parecía decente para pasar la noche.

-Tal vez quieras revisar tus bolsillos- menciono kat –porque no creo que hallas traído tanto como para pagar el hospedaje de este lugar, eso sin mencionar que la moneda de esta realidad podría no ser la misma- señalo kat

Suspire, tenía razón no tenía muchos fondos encima y no sabía si la moneda era la misma, decidí seguir y revisar en un cibercafé, o almenos creo que asi se llamaba y revise que si había una comparación pero no me quise arriesgar y le pedí a kat que sacara dinero de un cajero cercano a lo que ella respondió "número de cuenta dimensional por favor" a lo que puse los ojos en blanco y tome el dinero y regrese al hotel para registrarme.

La recepcionista era una omnic de color cromo con luces azules y vestía una prenda, creí que eso ya "era" raro.

-buenas noches y bienvenido al hotel calas del mar- dijo con voz sorprendentemente femenina- puedo ayudarlo-

-si- respondi- me gustaría pasar una noche aquí vengo de viaje estoy de paso solamente- dije apoyándome en el escritorio.

-claro- dijo la omnic y se movió para recoger un papel y un bolígrafo y los puso delante de mi-ponga su nombre y firma, el pago es por adelantado pero se le cobrara si pide servicio a la habitación- dijo mientras ponía mis datos.

Decidí no poner mi nombre real y ya que no pedía identificación, decidí ponerme George Gutiérrez, nada elegante.

-aquí tiene- dije regresándole el bolígrafo y dándole la cantidad para dormir una noche.

-gracias señor, pero veo que no trae equipaje se que dijo que pasaría solo una noche pero al menos creí que habría traído algo cargando-

-no solamente lo que llevo encima voy de paso solamente, supongo que no hay ningún problema-

-no de ninguna manera-dijo la recepcionista- solo digo que es raro que un viajero no traiga equipaje con sigo- dijo mientras buscaba la llave de la habitación.

-dado que solo iba a pasar la noche no me imagine necesario traer equipaje- respondí- además me iré mañana en la mañana asi que no era necesario, gracias señorita- dije mientras me alejaba.

La omnica lo vio irse e hizo un gesto con su mano mientras lo veía, no pudo identificarlo pero parecía que este humano era muy diferente a los que había visto antes, encogiéndose en hombros continúo con su trabajo.

Al llegar a la habitación que era la num. 354 vio que tenía todas las comodidades básicas necesarias, una cama para una persona un baño, un armario y un televisor además de un cuadro en la pared junto a una ventana grande que daba una vista a la ciudad que se veía increíble por la noche.

-es lindo- comento kat- además da una vista genial de a que nos enfrentamos en esta realidad- señalo.

-si a verdad es una gran vista-dije admirando la vista de la ciudad- aun asi debemos buscar mas información sobre esta realidad asi sabremos que debemos y no debemos hacer- dije mientras encendía el televisor.

-si lo se- dijo kat- buscare en la base de datos de este lugar para ver que cambia nuestra realidad con esta y en que se parece, me alegra que en esta realidad aun exista el wifi- dijo kat mientras empezaba a buscar información en la red.

Asentir con la cabeza y yo también empecé a buscar información en las noticias ya que si vamos a estar en este lugar mucho tiempo tendremos que adaptarnos a su ambiente.

Ángela estaba trabajando en la bahía médica llenando formularios y revisando sus proyectos para las medicinas futuras, sobre todo si puede encontrar muchas curas o inmunidades para enfermedades sería de gran ayuda para la sociedad.

Estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no oyó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Ángela se sobresaltó cuando escucho un golpe más fuerte en la puerta, se tallo los ojos y dijo que estaba abierto.

Entro una mujer un poco mas alta que Ángela con piel de color café y cabello negro, se notaba que hacia ejercicio ya que se veían brazos y piernas completamente tonificados, llevaba una camisa azul sencilla con unos pantalones deportivos de color negro, en su ojo derecho tenía un tatuaje el ojo de Horus.

-Perdone la interrupción doctora zeigler-dijo la mujer de acento egipcio y con voz militar- pero vine a mi revisión de mis heridas de mi última misión-termino acercándose al escritorio donde estaba angela.

-por supuesto sígueme-dijo Ángela mientras se levantaba-y phara cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Ángela- dijo volteando a ver a la mujer egipcia.

-perdón doc-digo Ángela- corrigió phara- pero en el ejército me enseñaron a respetar el rango de mis superiores asi que decir su nombre para mi es raro-dijo mientras se acercaba a Ángela que estaba junto a una camilla.

-aun asi deberías hacerlo-dijo Ángela mientras tomaba su bata de médico- no me siento cómoda que me digan por mi título, sobre todo tu phara- dijo mientras phara se sentaba en la camilla.

-lo siento doctora- dijo phara –pero aún estoy acostumbrado a mis días en el ejército donde respetar estaba a la orden del dia- dijo mientras Ángela le revisaba la herida de du brazo.

-aun asi en este lugar tratamos a todos como iguales en el equipo- dijo Ángela- asi que no tienes que referirte a todos por su nombre completo o rango- dijo al aplicar ungüento en la herida y vendarla nuevamente.

-tu herida está bien, debería sanar en una semana solo debes cuidarla para que cicatrice bien-

-gracias Ángela-dijo phara mientras se levantaba- creo que esperare para ver si hay otra misión para mi después del fiasco en Londres- dijo phara

Ángela frunció el ceño –phara, Lena hizo todo lo que pudo para salvar a mondatta-dijo Ángela –no todo sale como uno quiere, me duele el hecho de que mondatta esté muerto pero no culpes a Lena fue widowmaquer quien lo mato- dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio para trabajar.

-no estoy culpando a Lena-dijo phara acercándose a la mesa- es solo que talón ha estado más activo, sobre todo ahora que mondatta murió los revueltos están en todas partes- dijo mostrando en la pantalla de la bahía medica imágenes de gente lanzando cosas a omnics y viceversa tratando de matarse- todo lo que mondatta construyo se está derrumbando necesitamos hacer algo con talón antes de que cause más daño- termino phara.

-lo se- dijo Ángela pellizcándose el puente de la nariz suspirando- pero no podemos actuar libremente el gobierno aún cree que overwach es ilegal no podemos siquiera salir a pasear sin correr el riesgo de ser arrestados- señalo Ángela derrumbándose en su silla.

-lo que digo es que…. Tenemos que esperar- finalmente dijo Ángela –no podemos hacer nada hasta saber cuál es el siguiente movimiento de talón.

Phara suspiro, sabía que Ángela tenía razón no podía simplemente salir y buscar algo que le diga donde esta talon además de ser ilegal overwach, aun ella siendo parte de hélix security no había podido encontrar casi nada sobre la inteligencia de talon y eso era lo que más la frustraba.

Angela la vio sumida en sus pensamientos y alcanzo su mano lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y volteo a verla.

-te pareces tanto a tu madre ferreha- dijo Ángela usando su nombre real –ella igual tenia tu gran sentido del deber y cuidaba de todos nosotros-dijo mirándola con sus ojos azules justos en los color avellana de farreha –veo ese mismo fuego en tus ojos farreha pero también debes entender que a veces esperar es parte de ser un soldado- dijo mercy mientras sus manos se entrelazaban inconscientemente.

Farreha se perdió en sus ojos azules de angela, sus manos entrelazadas, viéndose fijamente, deseaba tanto contarle lo mucho que significaba para ella.

-yo "ejem"… debo ir a hacer unos ajustes a mi armadura raptora-dijo ferreha viendo hacia otro lado con un rubor prominente en sus mejillas.

Ángela solo sonrió dulcemente –claro, solo cuídate ferreha- dijo mientras soltaba su mano prolongando el rose de sus dedos hasta el último momento.

-la vere después doc –dijo mientras salía de la enfermería sin voltear a verla.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo no pudo dejar de pensar en Ángela, siempre la vio como una segunda madre después de que la suya murió, desde pequeña la admiraba cuando la veía cuidar a la gente ella la inspiro para ser soldado al igual que su madre biológica.

Pero al verla ahora después de tanto tiempo se veía exactamente igual que cuando era niña pero no pudo evitar verla bajo una luz diferente.

Si bien su vida no había tenido un romance duradero ya sea por su entrenamiento o posición como oficial en el ejército egipcio o por trabajar duramente en hélix security.

Ella nunca dejo que eso la afectara para mantener su enfoque, pero al ver a Ángela la forma en que su cuerpo estaba perfectamente formado, si bien eso era por los nanitos que había desarrollado que detienen el envejecimiento prácticamente la hicieron inmortal, phara no podía dejar de verla cuando estaba cerca si bien tenía su actitud estoica por fuera por dentro la admiraba y mucho.

Sacudió la cabeza, ahora no era momento para esos pensamientos, era momento de buscar más profundo en las operaciones de talon, pensó que bien podría cobrar un par de favores para traer al menos un poco más de información sobre ellos.

Ángela se quedó sola viendo la información en su Tablet sobre lo que había estado trabajando para mejorar sus nanitos para poder crear más resistencia a las enfermedades.

Suspirando dejo su tableta en la mesa y se froto los ojos, volteo a ver hacia el reloj 2:56 Am.

Era muy tarde necesitaba unas horas de sueño, ya se había desvelado antes y no tenía ganas de escuchar otro sermón de Winston sobre el descansar y su importancia, eso era normalmente lo que ella les decía a los que cuidaba pero no seguía sus propios consejos.

Suspiro y se recostó en su silla viendo hacia el techo sumida en sus pensamientos, detener a talon.

Eso eras más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora no fue más que perseguirles la cola, cada operación que hacían siempre terminaba en desastre.

Al volver a ver su Tablet la agarro y empezó a ojear lo que le había mostrado a Winston, las fluctuaciones de energía, aun no se daba la idea de cómo o porque salieron y algo que fastidiaba a Ángela era no saber algo que podría ser importante.

Suspirando y levantándose, dejo la Tablet en la mesa de la enfermería y salió apagando las luces mientras se iba.

La Tablet seguía buscando fluctuaciones de energía y en el momento en que salió Ángela las gráficas volvieron a dispararse mostrando un plano de cerca de un bosque, donde se había originado una fluctuación más grande que la anterior.

La UNN sigue recibiendo informes de disputas entre omnics y humanos después del asesinato de mondatta- dijo el comentarista de la UNN –estos informes van desde agrecion hacia parejas de omnics y humanos a vandalismo y agresión, se dice que esto fue desatado por el creciente aumento de la población omnic al estar….- no termino al ser silenciada la tele.

-vaya cosa-dijo kat mientras escuchaba el encabezado de "revolución omnic" –se ve que ese tal mondatta mantenía a esas personas en paz- dijo kat mientras seguía revisando la red.

Mire el televisor en silencio las imágenes que pasaban eran de omnics "asesinados" si se podía decir asi, parejas golpeadas u humanos golpeados por otros omnics.

Me recordó a la discriminación de mi mundo de hombres y mujeres solo que en esta realidad había hombres y mujeres reales y Omnics.

-debe de haber sido una figura que representaba esperanza para todos- dijo Alex después de un momento –aparte de eso parece que todo lo que dicen es que el mundo se está cayendo a pedazos no solo en este lugar, ósea que es como en toda realidad donde hubo antes una guerra como en casa- dije apagando la tele y viendo a kat.

-bueno si yo fuera una omnic habría estado de acuerdo con estar en paz en lugar de golpear todo humano que este frente a mi- dijo kat cuando se volteo a verme –de todos modos encontré mas información sobre este lugar y debo decir que es muy interesante- dijo teniendo ganándose toda mi atención.

-por lo que logre encontrar en la red sin excavar en los programas militares y sin llamar la atención- empezó kat mientras aparecía unas imágenes a su lado –se ve que esta realidad hubo una guerra entre los humanos y los omnics hace unos años, es por eso que muchas personas ven a los omonics como amenazas que deben ser destruidas –explico kat mientras mostraba imágenes de los periódicos digitales en la red.

-debe ser por esto que el omnic mondatta trato de unirlos- dije viendo los artículos de la guerra pasada –evitar todo ese sufrimiento y restaurar la paz en el mundo es un gran ideal- dije viendo mas artículos de la guerra.

-en efecto- dijo kat asintiendo –pero no solo eso encontré- dijo mientras cambiaba las imágenes de los periódicos por otros con un logo que parecía el símbolo de los naturalistas solo que blanco por completo y con una franja naranja en la parte de arriba.

-este símbolo- dijo señalando el circulo –perteneció a una organización que se creó para defender el mundo durante los últimos años de la guerra, se creó con la visión de que el mundo necesitaba héroes para defenderlo y para ayudarlo a salir adelante-dijo mientras mostraba más periódicos con el logo y fotos con los que eran los que parecían "héroes" de este mundo.

-la organización se llamaba overwach- terminando mostrando una foto de los que parecían personas militares de alto rango dando medallas a los agentes de overwach.

Mire la imagen detenidamente, parecía una versión diferente de los agentes de shield, o los vengadores, de cualquier modo me alegraba que esta realidad tuviera campeones a la altura de los desafíos de esta realidad.

Revise la hora local 3:10 AM, ya era muy tarde necesitaba un descanso, sobre todo por viajar atreves de un agujero transdimencional.

-bueno kat creo que tenemos suficiente por hoy necesitamos ahorrar energías- dije mientras me acostaba en la cama- deberías suspender un poco- termine apagando el televisor.

Kat asintió apagando su chip para entrar en el modo de suspensión para descansar.

Mire la ciudad por la ventana una vez más, no pude explicarlo pero sentí que al venir aquí no fue una coincidencia, siempre creí que tenía un propósito y en esta realidad no fue una excepción.

Lo deje de lado y me acomode, solo esperaba que lo quesea que afecte a esta realidad no sea un gran problema.

A la mañana siguiente Ángela todavía estaba dormida, después del ajetreo de anoche y quedarse revisando sus datos estaba agotada.

Al abrir sus ojos reviso el despertador en su mesita de noche y marcaba las 11:30 Am,"Fluch, me quede dormida" pensó mientras se terminaba de despertar.

Al estirarse se levantó de su cama, lo único que llevaba en ese momento era un sostén deportivo y unos pantalones cortos por lo que dejaba ver mucha de sus piernas.

Al terminar de arreglar su cabello fue a tomar una ducha, después salió y se vistió con una camisa blanca unos zapatos negros y un pantalón de algodón largo.

Lista para iniciar el dia salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo.

El comedor era el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la mayoría de la socialización en Gibraltar, todos los agentes se reunían para comer solos o simplemente para hablar y socializar.

Sin embargo dado que la mayoría estaban en las misiones no había casi nadie que se sentara a comer en el comedor, menos a esta hora de la mañana.

Al caminar detrás de la barra Ángela busco una taza y comenzó a llenarlo con café para terminar de despertarse mientras encendía la estufa para preparar unos huevos para el desayuno.

Un bostezo al final del pasillo llamo su atención.

-Buenos días amor- dijo Lena aun adormilada caminando como un zombi hacia la barra vistiendo nada más que unos pantalones cortos y una camisa sin mangas además de su acelerador en su pecho como siempre.

-buenos días Schatz- dijo Ángela regresando a su desayuno cocinándose.

Lena camino hasta llegar a la barra y se centró, busco un tazón de cereal y leche y empezó a desayunar en silencio.

-cómo te sientes lieber- dijo Ángela sentándose junto a ella para desayunar también.

-estoy bien- dijo ella era la misma respuesta que daba cuando definitivamente no lo estaba.

Ángela decidió no presionar, sabía que Lena se culpaba por el asesinato de mondatta al no poder detener al francotirador maestro de talon.

Al terminar de desayunar Lena llevo su plato al fregadero y se volteo para irse solo para ver a Ángela con un ceño fruncido hacia ella.

-Lena sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si algo te molesta- dijo Ángela acercándose y depositando su propio traste en el fregadero.

"suspiro"-lo se amor pero esto no es fácil para mí- dijo Lena mientras se volvía a sentar en la barra.

-el asesinato de mondatta no fue tu culpa Lena-

-lo fue porque no pude evitarlo debí dejar que la bala me diera a mí-dijo ella con la cabeza baja.

Angela se sentó alado y le hizo círculos reconfortantes en la espalda.

-se que es duro- comenzó angela –pero no podías saber que la bala impactaría en mondatta si tu te quitabas del camino, widow ha demostrado ser más peligrosa de lo que todos pensábamos- dijo Ángela suavemente en la última parte.

Lena resoplo pero no dijo anda se había culpado por ese asesinato desde esa noche pero lo que más la molesto fue la risa de widow cuando le pregunto porque lo hizo ella simplemente se rio en su cara y esa risa un resonaba en su mente.

-siempre que creo que la vencí- dijo lena –ella siempre encuentra un modo de hacerme caer en su trampa me disparo porque sabía que retrocedería en el tiempo y el disparo le daría a mondatta- dijo Lena frustrada.

-no puedes cambiar lo que sucedió- dijo Ángela mientras seguía acariciando la espalda a Lena –pero el culparte no resolverá nada, te esforzaste al máximo y tu mejor que nadie debes saber que no podemos salvar a todos- dijo Ángela sabiamente.

-¡lo se¡ -grito Lena –es solo que es tan molesto el hecho de que siempre terminemos persiguiendo la cola a talon cada vez que hace algo- dijo Lena exasperada rascándose la cabeza.

-lo se Lena- dijo Ángela –pero estamos buscando todo lo que podemos sobre talon y aun con lo poco que tenemos podemos mantener la lucha lo importante es no rendirse- dijo Ángela con convicción.

-lo se amor- dijo Lena un poco más clamada –pero gracias a widow ahora se ha desatado el caos entre humanos y omnics- señalo Lena –debemos detener a talon antes de que haga algo peor- dijo resueltamente.

-winston está monitoreando las transmisiones para ver si puede encontrar información de quien o que es su siguiente objetivo- dijo Ángela.

-esperemos que podamos detenerlos si aparece algo- dijo Lena caminando para irse.

Ángela suspiro cuando Lena se fue, no podía dejar que siguiera perdiendo el tiempo tratando de alejar a widow de talon, eso casi le cuesta la vida en el tejado después del asesinato a mondatta, sabía que Lena trataba de al menos hablar con lo que quedaba de la conciencia de Amelie en widow.

Sabía que Lena solo trataba de ayudar a widow para que ella pudiera vivir una vida "normal" alejada de talon después de todo no fue culpa de ella lo que le hicieron en el acondicionamiento.

Tallándose la frente cansadamente termino de lavar sus trastes y se dirigió a la bahía médica para revisar si alguien necesitaba ayuda médica.

Alex se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que salieron sobre su cabeza en la ventana de su cuarto de hotel.

Vio la ciudad con el sol apenas levantándose en el horizonte, al verlo le recordó cuando fue a majula y veía el amanecer en la torre cerca del mar, se sentía reconfortante, calmado y hermoso.

Volteo a ver a si reloj en la avitacion, 12:16 Pm.

"ora de trabajar" pensé levantándome para vestirme.

Revise mi caja sin fondo buscando un atuendo sencillo, me decidí con una camisa de color blanco de manga corta de color azul, unos vaqueros negros y unos tenis rojos de deporte.

Al terminar de cambiarme desperté a kat de su modo de suspensión.

-fue un descanso reconfortante- dijo kat al aparecer su persona en el chip –ya decidiste que es lo que vamos a hacer- pregunto kat.

-iremos a ver la cuidad para familiarizarnos con ella- dije al guardar mis cosas en la caja sin fondo –mientras tanto tú debes seguir buscando cualquier problema en ella- dije al insertarla en mi casco.

Tome un comunicador de mi caja y lo puse en mi oreja, era la mejor forma de usar a kat sin tener mi casco.

-¿quieres saber la actividad criminal en una ciudad que ni siquiera conocemos?- pregunto kat en el auricular, su chip estaba en mi bolsillo.

\- el hecho de que estemos en otra realidad no significa que no ayudare a quien lo necesite como me enseño Peter en su dimensión como el hombre araña- dije saliendo del cuarto hacia la recepción del hotel.

-siempre con los delirios de grandeza- bromeo kat en mi oído –de cualquier modo lo hare aunque espero que no nos tachen de vigilantes ni nada por el estilo- dijo kat al empezar a revisar las frecuencias policiacas.

Sacudí la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba hacia la recepción.

-buenos días- dijo la recepcionista omnic – veo que ya esta de salida como dijo ¿Cómo estuvo su estadía?- pregunto al verme saliendo.

-estuvo bastante bien- respondí al acercarme al escritorio –sin embargo es hora de seguir como dije solo una noche pero tal vez vuelva alguna vez- dije al empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

-me alegra saberlo- dijo la recepcionista –pero si no le importa que pregunte- mientras me volví hacia ella –si no traía equipaje consigo anoche ¿de dónde saco ropa para cambiarse?-pregunto señalando mi ropa.

Mis ojos se abrieron al comprender, no traje nada de equipaje "provisional" mis cosas la traía en mi caja sin fondo para que no las robaran.

-bueno vera-dije un poco nervioso –llevaba ropa extra conmigo en…. Mis bolsillos-respondí viéndola, cuando ladeo la cabeza confundida continúe- mis bolsillos son lo suficientemente grandes para llevar ropa si es pequeña además es lo único que pude traer de donde vine- termine diciendo esperando que ella lo comprara.

-como sea tengo prisa ya sabe muchas cosas que ver en un nuevo lugar..Paisajes..el mar….. estatuas…arte ¡adios¡-dije saliendo a paso veloz del hotel ganándome miradas de algunas personas y omnics en general.

La recepcionista segua tratando de darle sentido a lo que dijo, se encogió de hombros- humanos que especie tan interesante- dijo mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

Al llegar a fuera suspire y me talle la cabeza con vergüenza al recordar lo que dije mientras kat se reía en mi oreja.

-puedes callarte ya sé que fue estúpido-dije en silencio para no aparentar estar hablando solo.

-Jajajajaja "Lo traje en mis bolsillos" es lo mejor que se te ocurrió- dijo kat aguantando las risas –créeme que si hubiera sido yo la que le hubieras dicho eso no te habría creído ni media palabra- dijo al seguir riendo.

Me sonroje vergonzosamente mientras kat seguía riendo, al amenazarla con apagarla ella se calmó no sin antes decirme que me lo recordaría "y vaya que lo haría" por el resto de mi vida como una de las experiencias más vergonzosas que tuve en mi vida.

Camine por la ciudad admirando lo bien que me parecía su cultura, su estructura y la cantidad de omnics y humanos llevándose bien y trabajando juntos como si fueran todos iguales.

Cuesta creer que lo que paso en la tele anoche fuera real, todo parecía normal en muchos sentidos, todos se llevaban bien y nadie amenazaba a nadie con nada.

Llegue a un mirador cerca y pude ver el mar con el sol arriba se veía hermoso, personas jugando, familias tanto humanas como omnics disfrutando el dia eso me recordaba el porqué de estar luchando.

Al ver el mar con el sol arriba me regreso a los días en majula donde me simplemente me sentaba a ver el mar desde la torre cuando tenía tiempo, al ver a las familias divirtiéndose no solo me recordó lo malos que eran algunos universos donde solo había muerte y destrucción.

-pensando mucho- dijo la voz de kat.

Asentí al volver a concentrarme en el mar –es tan pacífico este lugar, viéndolo ahora no parecería que hay una crisis en potencia-dije viendo a las personas y omnic jugar y relajarse en la playa.

-si es muy pacifico- dijo kat mientras también contemplaba el mar, al usar el auricular kat podía ver lo que yo veía sin necesidad de que aparezca.

Ver esta escena, con todos tranquilos son preocuparse me hizo recordar en todos aquellos a los que perdí no solo mis padres a muchos otros compañeros, otros spartans de mi escuadrón, amigos de majula, solaire a quien no pude salvar de los gusanos de izalit, a la guardiana del santuario del enlace original(dark souls 3) entre otros.

-hay un robo en progreso a unas calles al parecer es una mujer rodeada-informo kat sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asentí y me moví del mirador hacia un callejón vacío.

AL ver que estaba solo me cambie a mi traje, mi armadura de color blanco con capucha

Al llegar al techo me puse mis lanzadores que aprendí a crear al ver el modelo de peter en su universo, solo que los míos tenían una peculiaridad que no tenían los de peter, los míos estaban desarrollados para que puedan usarse con las mejoras del juego de spiderman de mi mundo.

Incluía los lanzadores de electroshock, la granada de telaraña y la mina de telaraña con algunos ajustes que le hizimos kat y yo.

Al terminar de ponerme los lanzadores revise mi casco

Kat me marco el lugar en mi HUD a unos kilómetros en el centro.

Me lance por los edificios, mayormente en los callejones balanceándome para evitar ser visto, no quería llamar la atención más de lo deseado, por ahora.

Al llegar al edificio justo encima de un callejón mire hacia abajo.

En efecto había un asalto en curso, había una mujer de no más de 30 años rodeada de 5 omnics negros con navajas.

-danos la bolsa y te dejaremos vivir-dijo el que estaba más cerca sosteniendo su navaja en posición invertida hacia la mujer.

¡ya se los dije no tengo nada de valor déjenme en paz¡-grito la mujer alejándose hasta topar con la pared.

-Tks..tks…tks..tks ya lo oyeron muchachos los humanos lo hacen de la forma difícil- dijo el omnic a sus secuaces detrás –tendremos que hacerla cooperar de la manera difícil- dijo haciendo reir a los demás.

Ya había tenido suficiente si a esto se rebajaban los omnics después del asesinato de mondatta no se merecían ni siquiera misericordia.

Salte del techo del edificio hacia el callejón cayéndole encima a un omnic que estaba al final desprevenido y lo noquee.

Al escuchar el ruido los otros e volvieron hacia mi con sus navajas listas para atacar.

El que parecía ser el jefe me miro –vaya un "héroe", lamento si no te reconozco pero no va a importar vete antes de que acabemos contigo.

-si creo que no va a pasar- respondí preparándome –este es el trato dejan a la dama y yo no les doy la paliza de su vida artificial y además dejarlos en ridículo- dije ya sabiendo la respuesta.

El líder se rio de mi –como quieras ahora veras porque los humanos no merecen nuestra "paz" ¡atrápenlo¡- grito y cargaron hacia mí.

El que venía de la izquierda me trato de golpear cargando hacia mí, salte hacia el costado del edificio y me impulse para golpearlo con todo mi cuerpo hacia el otro lado, al hacerlo el otro omnic me iba a golpear.

El instinto me advirtió y salte hacia un lado, dispare con mis lanzadores hacia su cara y lo atraje dándole una patada horizontal izquierda empujándolo hacia el omnic que se estaba levantando, ambos chocaron y se cayeron, los envolví con telaraña hasta que no pudieron moverse.

Los otros estaban nerviosos de que haya derrotado a sus compañeros tan rápido, pero aun asi atacaron a la vez.

Yo salte por encima de uno agarrando su cabeza pasando al otro columpiando mi cuerpo para que mis pies le dieran de lleno en el estómago del que estaba detrás, al tambalearse el de atrás patee al que había saltado encima en la espalda haciéndolo gruñir, trato de darse vuelta moviendo su puño para golpear todo mientras giraba, me agache y le di un uppercut en la mandíbula haciéndolo volar un poco, lance telaraña con ambas manos y lo arroje al otro que se recuperaba de la patada en el estómago que le di, al chocar los envié volando hacia la pared del otro lado del de los que ya había amarrado, al igual que los otros les lance telaraña para que no escaparan.

Al volverme hacia el único que quedaba que presumí era el "líder" me miraba con odio apretando sus puños con su navaja apuntándome.

-¡como rayos hiciste eso¡- dijo enojado mientras la mujer miraba con asombro como sus asaltantes fueron despachados tan rápido por un solo hombre.

Me encogí en hombros mirándolo –años de experiencia te hacen eso- dije señalándolo –ahora deja ir a la dama y no terminaras como tus compañeros- dije acercándome un poco hacia él.

¡Retroceder jamás¡- dijo aún más enojado mirándome –¡te despellejare parte por parte para mostrar que los omnics son los que merecen la mejor vida que los humanos¡- dijo lanzándose hacia mí.

Esquive su corte haciéndome a un lado, pero lanzo otro con la misma ferocidad, me agache dándole un golpe como al anterior haciéndolo volar pero esta vez también salte yo, le di un golpe en el torso una patada en la pierna y lo agarre arrojándolo al suelo para terminarlo.

Al caer pensé que ya estaría inconsciente pero él se levantó y corrió hacia la mujer.

-o no ¡no lo harás!- grite mientras le lanzaba telaraña en la mano.

Cuando la tela le dio yo lo jale hacia atrás evitando que alcanzara a la mujer, al alejarlo se tambaleo un poco y aproveche agarrándole el brazo con la navaja y girándolo en una llave para que lo soltara.

Al soltar su arma el me vio con un odio furioso y se lanzó otra vez hacia mí, yo reaccione a tiempo y me moví a un lado agarrando su muñeca un tela y lo jale hacia la pared del callejón donde se golpeó.

Al estar aturdido aproveche y lo bañe con tela hasta atraparlo como a los otros.

-¡crees que esto me detendrá!- dijo al forcejear intentando salir de la manta de telaraña que lo rodeaba- ¡cuando me suelte desearas no haber nacido al igual que esa maldita pe….- no termino cuando lo golpee con fuerza dejándolo "inconsciente" o apagado en su caso.

-Alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama- comente viendo a los ladrones amarrados, luego me volví hacia la mujer que aún estaba asustada.

-¿está bien? - pregunte acercándome con cuidado no dando indicios de amenaza.

-S-si G-gracias- dijo acercándose al su salvador de armadura blanca.

\- no hay de que- respondí –pero debería tener cuidado a esta hora del dia, incluso los bandidos no descansan- dije al ver que no tenía heridas.

\- si debo tenerlo en c-cuenta- respondió viéndome –debo decir que no te había visto a ti ¿Quién eres?- pregunto curiosa estudiando mi atuendo.

\- no puedo dar mi nombre- respondí – espero que lo entienda prefiero permanecer anónimo de momento no quiero atraer atención no deseada- dije a la dama.

-entiendo debe ser asi con todos los héroes- dijo relajándose al saber que no era un peligro- pero si estás aquí eso quiere decir que ¿eres de overwatch o alguna organización externa?- pregunto confundida.

-no estoy con overwatch ni con nadie solo hago esto porque puedo- respondí al ver la cara confundida de la mujer explique- vera ayudo a la gente porque puedo y quiero, no me quedare de brazos cruzados cuando alguien necesita ayuda- dije con convicción viendo a la mujer.

Ella se rio de mi determinación –te pareces mucho a los héroes de overwatch ellos también compartían esos ideales- dijo mientras me veía, su vista bajo al suelo y su tono se volvió melancólico.

-overwatch fue creada como algo que a la gente le daba esperanza- dijo ella –pero cuando se tachó de delincuentes y se disolvió la gente quedo aún más desprotegida sobre todo con los encuentros más actuales de pandillas y matones son mencionar a la organización terrorista de talon- dijo ella con melancolía, pero gano mi atención esta organización "talon" como la llamo.

Puse una mano en su hombro haciendo que me mire –a veces las personas hacen lo correcto por razones equivocadas- dije mirándola –tal vez su gobierno creyó que overwatch era la razón por la que talon los seguía atacando y por eso decidió disolverla, creyó que al disolverla finalizaría esos ataques pero como todo gobierno solo le echan la culpa a cualquiera que no sea ellos- dije un poco molesto por la similitudes de esta tierra y la mía.

-tienes razón- dijo la mujer –a veces creo que el gobierno solo le importa su dinero más que nosotros- dijo ella con amargura apretando los puños.

\- de cualquier modo si hubieras estado en su posición habrías hecho lo mismo- dije – no es que los este apoyando pero también deben tener sus razones- respondí al quitar la mano de su hombro –pero eso no quiere decir que sean razones correctas-

Ella solo me miro un momento antes de que yo volviera a hablar –creo que será mejor que me valla antes de que lleguen las autoridades- dije alejándome de la mujer –cuídese y no vuelva a entrar en callejones-

-¡espera!- grito y voltee a verla – al menos dame un nombre para llamarte –dijo viéndome.

-Sería muy útil tener un nombre de héroe- dijo kat en mi mascara –asi podremos por fin tener una identidad cuando nos descubran- dijo antes de que yo hablara ella dijo algo más –y no se te ocurra ponerte le mismo nombre de Peter- dijo ella ya sabiendo que lo iba a elegir.

Asentí sabiendo que necesitaba algo con lo que me pudieran identificar, al pensar un poco decidí mi nombre de héroe.

-puedes llamarme Shadow- dije viendo a la mujer.

Ella asintió –muy bien gracias de nuevo señor Shadow- dijo ella mientras me saludaba.

Le devolví el saludo y salte a un edificio para balancearme hasta llegar a otro más alto, al llegar a la punta de uno pude ver la ciudad completa desde ese punto debe estar a más de 1000 metros del piso más o menos.

Al sentarme a ver la ciudad kat hablo- me intrigo lo que dijo esa mujer de la organización con el nombre clave talon-dijo ella –empecé a buscar información cuando la menciono pero aún no he encontrado mucho- dijo ella con un poco de enojo.

Sonreí un poco bajo mi casco, si hay algo que a kat no le gustaba era no poder encontrar información.

-bueno mientras lo buscas hare patrulla en la ciudad- dije parándome al borde del techo – si encuentras algo importante avísame- dije a kat quien solo dio un gruñido bajo en respuesta.

Dicho esto me deje caer del techo hasta alcanzar una velocidad y lance una telaraña para balancearme hasta encontrar más personas a los que pueda ayudar mientras kat seguía buscando información sobre la organización talon, que yo creí sería el problema principal de esta realidad.

En la bahía médica de Gibraltar Ángela estaba haciendo pruebas exhaustivas a las heridas de genji y hanzo.

Al regresar de una misión en Siberia se dañaran mucho, tanto los sistemas de genj como los brazos de hanzo estaban más que lastimados por cortes.

-ya le dije doctora que estoy bien- replico hanzo al tratar de levantarse de la camilla.

Mercy se volvió hacia él y al verlo levantarse uso una mano para acostarlo de nuevo antes de que pudiera replicar- no debemos atender tus heridas y las de genji lo antes posible- dijo con un ceño fruncido viendo al miembro del clan shimada.

Antes de que hanzo replicara genji hablo –deja que la doctora Zeigler termine con las pruebas hermano- dijo con voz calmada –recuerda que ella se preocupa por nosotros- dijo genji aun acostado en la camilla con partes de su armadura quitadas donde se habían puesto vendas.

Hanso volvió a verla y se volvió a acostar mientras Ángela seguía con la administración de medicina a genji.

-me sorprende que tuvieran tantos cortes- dijo angela –pensé que la mayoría de las personas que enfrentamos solo usaban balas en vez de cuchillos o machetes- comento revisando las heridas de genji bajo la venda.

-las personas de hoy piensan que con mejor lo más moderno en armamento pueden superar lo que sea- dijo genji mientras lo revisaba.

Hanso se sentó en su camilla –lo moderno no supera las tradiciones que fueron hechas hace generaciones como los poderes de los dragones del norte y del sur-dijo hanso ya sentado en la camilla.

-eso me tiene sin cuidado- dijo angela poniéndole los vendajes a genji nuevamente –digo, los dragones que ustedes invocan no creo que haya forma de que yo explique cómo funcionan- dijo angela al terminar de vendar a genji y regresando a ver los vendajes de hanso.

-los dragones son manifestaciones de nuestro poder- dijo genji –se manifiestan cuando usamos la energía que tenemos dentro lo que es nuestra alma- dijo genji acostándose en la cama.

Hanso asintió –esa es la razón por la cual nadie mas que nosotros y nuestro clan puede controlarlos- dijo hanso mientras mercy volvía a ponerle los vendajes después de revisarlo.

Al terminar de poner los vendajes a ambos hermanos regreso a su escritorio para ver si había alguna otra herida o fractura.

-antes creía que eran manifestaciones hechas con magia- dijo angela al voltearse a ver a los dos hermanos –por como apareen y desaparecen parecían ser cosas creadas a partir de luz dura como las armas y herramientas de symmetra- dijo mercy a los dos shimadas.

-muchos creen que los dragones son una ilusión- dijo genji –pero son tan reales como la fuerza que tienen dentro, todos los de nuestro clan los cuidaron y estudiaron hace décadas- declaro genji –no son manifestaciones artificiales de magia o cosas por el estilo- termino genji mientras Ángela lo observaba.

Ángela se encogió de hombros mientras revisaba su Tablet- bueno sea como sea diría que son más reales de lo que uno creería al principio- dijo mientras revisaba su Tablet-pero aun asi es difícil creer que no es magia o…..-no termino revisando unas graficas muy familiares en su Tablet.

Genji volteo a verla cuando se detuvo abruptamente y vio que veía la Tablet con un celo fruncido –doctora zeigler -genji llamo solo para ser ignorado.

Ángela revisaba las mismas fluctuaciones de energía que surgieron antier y vio que las gráficas se dispararon otra vez –necesito hablar con Winston discúlpenme –dijo saliendo de la enfermería antes de que alguno de los shimadas pudiera preguntar.

POV de Winston

Al revisar las crecientes turbas y ataques de omnics y humanos solo lo enfureció más, pero se calmó para revisar los informes y ver si había alguna información útil de talon para poder trabajar.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió, cuando Winston se volteo vio a Lena.

-hola amor- saludo Lena –me dijeron que estabas teniendo problemas buscando a talon- dijo acercándose a la mesa en la que estaba apoyado Winston.

-de hecho- recostándose en la silla del escritorio viendo a Lena – aun no encuentro nada con toda esta crisis que se está armando en la calles- dijo viendo las imágenes de los noticieros de revueltas en la ciudad.

Lena frunció el ceño- no sé si talon saldrá a la luz del dia a hacer algún encargo- dijo Lena- más si aún no podemos arreglar lo que pasa con la crisis que nos atañe ahora- dijo Lena señalando las batallas entre omnics y humanos.

Winston suspiro, Lena tenía razón en cuanto a arreglar el mundo es por eso que pusieron en marcha a overwatch otra vez, pero aún no disponían de suficientes personas en este momento para ayudar a las personas.

Antes de que Winston pudiera hablar la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y entro la doctora zeigler.

-perdón por interrumpir asi Winston- se disculpó Ángela al entrar- pero necesito hablar contigo- dijo acercándose al escritorio junto a Lena.

-no te disculpes amor- dijo lena –de todas maneras solo hablábamos del caos que se está azotando en la ciudad-dijo Lena señalando las noticias.

-¿de que querías hablar doctora?- pregunto Winston a Ángela.

Ángela se volvió hacia Winston y le entrego la Tablet.

-¿qué es esto?- pregunto al ver la Tablet.

Al ver lo que tenía frunció el ceño, eran las mismas fluctuaciones que habían detectado ayer.

-¿Cuándo se detectó esto?-pregunto viendo a Ángela.

-según las frecuencias diría que hace unas 14 horas-respondió Ángela al recordar cuando vio las gráficas.

Antes de que Winston hablara llego la voz de athena en la pantalla del laboratorio –winston he encontrado una coincidencia en el reconocimiento facial de unos agentes de talon en las últimas 6 horas- informo athena al mostrar las imágenes.

Winston se volvió a la pantalla para revisar, talon no era estúpido cuando hacían algún trabajo mantenían el sigilo al máximo, y sin embargo reconocieron a estos agentes.

-parece que no teníamos que esperar para algo de acción después de todo- comento Lena al ver un rostro de una mujer familiar en la pantalla.

-nos están llamando-dijo Ángela –widow no es estúpida se dejó ver porque nos está retando a algo ¿pero porque?- dijo rascándose la barbilla viendo la imagen de widow en ropa de civil.

-nos están retando porque creen que no podemos detenerlos- dijo Winston viendo la imagen e otra persona con una capucha negra y una máscara blanca en forma de calavera.

-pues demostrémosles que están equivocados-dijo Lena parándose de su asiento.

-no- dijo angela- obviamente es una trampa no pueden simplemente lanzarse a pelear sin más- señalo sabiendo que a widow en general le gustaba jugar con Lena.

-¡no podemos dejar que se burlen de nosotros¡- grito Lena. –es mejor que vallamos e intentemos detenerlos que quedarnos a ver las noticias de como arruinan el mundo- dijo Lena viendo a Ángela.

Antes de que pudiera responder Winston hablo.

-Lena tu y yo iremos tras ellos- dijo Winston parándose de su silla y caminando hacia la puerta.

Lena se paró y lo siguió y Ángela los siguió por el pasillo- no debemos precipitarnos- dijo Ángela

-tampoco debemos dejarlos actuar si podemos hacer algo al respecto- dijo lena al llegar en su habitación.

-sea como sea no podemos dejar que anden por ahí sin vigilarlos- dijo Winston volteándose a Lena –prepárate nos vamos en 10- dijo Winston y Lena asintió entrando a su habitación.

-no creo que sea la mejor idea- dijo Ángela al seguir acompañando a Winston –si ello se dejaron ver es obvio que es una trampa- señalo Ángela.

-aun asi- dijo Winston volteándose a verla –no podemos quedarnos y solo mirar, reactive overwatch por una razón traer la paz al mundo y eso es lo que hare- respondió viendo a la doctora a los ojos.

-entiendo- dijo Ángela- solo tengan cuidado con ellos- dijo Ángela a Winston preocupada.

-siempre tenemos cuidado-

-aun asi no evita que me preocupe por ustedes-

Winston puso una mano en su hombro –estaremos bien Ángela- dijo Winston –traeré a Lena en una pieza- dijo Winston en broma.

Ángela le dio una sonrisa torcida -eso espero- respondió.

Winston se alejó de ella para prepararse para ir tras talon, dejando a Ángela en sus pensamientos.

Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en que estarían buscando los agentes de talon y mas a la luz del dia, toda la inteligencia que habían recopilado decía que solo estaban interesados en hacer que los humanos y omnics se odien ese era su objetivo al parecer.

Pero Ángela no pudo evitar pensar que eso solo era una coartada para su verdadero fin, era un sentimiento que tubo al tener varios encuentros con ellos, siempre parecía tener un motivo oculto por alguna razón, y eran buenos cubriéndolo.

Al llegar a la bahía medica se encontro con lso dos hermanos shimada sentados hablando en su idioma nativo hasta que ella entro, se volvieron hacia ella.

-doctora zeigler ¿está bien? Salió corriendo con mucha prisa después de atendernos- dijo genji viñedo a la doctora.

Angela le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora –estoy bien no se preocupen por mí- dijo a los dos hermanos –solo era un asunto que tenía que tratar con Winston- respondió Ángela entrando a la bahía médica.

Genji asintió –entiendo, debería terminar nuestros exámenes para que podamos descansar en nuestras habitaciones- dijo genji a Ángela.

Hanso gruño y movió su brazo haciendo un mueca por el dolor aun en su brazo cortado- si la verdad me vendría bien un descanso por un tiempo- respondió hanso.

Ángela asintió y fue a buscar su Tablet para terminar los exámenes, por suerte athena había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo asi que no tenía problema.

Al ver la Tablet otra vez volvió su mirada a las fluctuaciones de energía que habían aparecido anoche, no tuvo oportunidad de contarle a Winston con todo el asunto de talon pero eso no evito que se preocupara por esas gráficas.

Encogiéndose en hombros lo dejo de lado mientras hacia los escaneos a los hermanos para que pudieran descansar, de cualquier manera como dijo Winston podría no ser un gran problema.

Solo podía esperar lo mejor, pero eso no evito que se preocupara.

En otras partes de la ciudad se estaba realizando un atraco por 5 personas a una joyería.

-¡quédense abajo!- dijo el ladrón apuntando una pistola a una de las personas civiles en el suelo.

-ya tenemos todo- respondió otro mostrando una bolsa gigante llena.

-¡vámonos antes de que llegue la policía- dijo otro que estaba vigilando la entrada.

-si ya vámonos- dijo el otro retirando su pistola de la gente y corriendo con todos afuera por un callejón cuando llego la policía.

POV de Alex

Estaba parado en un edificio viendo justo el momento en que los atracadores se fueron corriendo.

Estaba otra vez en mi armadura con mi capucha y mi rifle en mis manos.

-se dirigen al norte por la 50- informo kat en mi casco –será mejor que los detengas antes de que lastimen a alguien.

Asentí y comencé a saltar por los edificios uno en uno.

Al ser mitad spartan se me hacía relativamente fácil saltar cada edificio, entrene como spartan en el comando espacial de las naciones unidas (UNSC) y también desarrolle habilidades para ser un guardian en la última ciudad, la tierra en el universo de destiny.

Pero me asegure de mantener el sigilo, al seguir con mis lanzadores de telaraña, no puedo usar varias habilidades de diferentes universos a la vez pero los lanzadores de telaraña técnicamente no son una habilidad.

Eso y combinarlos con mis reflejos mejorados de spartan suman un buen golpe.

Al llegar a un callejón donde se podía ver a los ladrones corriendo formule mi aparición.

Al estar corriendo viendo hacia la policía no se dieron cuenta de mí, sobre todo teniendo mi camuflaje activo encendido.

-creo que los perdimos-dijo uno viendo hacia el final del callejón.

-si lo creo- dijo el líder

Volteo a ver al bolsa y la abrió, tenia mas de 60,000 en diamantes justo adentro.

-¡somos ricos!- viroteo uno.

-de hecho- dijo otro acercándose

-´podremos pagarle a ash para que nos regrese a la banda-

-En efecto-

El que estaba más alejado veía a sus 4 compañeros hablar sobre que harían con el dinero, no noto cuando alguien se acercó desde arriba detrás del hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El spartan disparo tela envolviéndolo para levantarlos y antes de que pudiera gritar lo noqueo y lo levanto hasta el techo ocultándolo de la vista de todos.

Los demás parecían no hacer caso de que un compañero desapareció, lo use a mi favor.

-oye maní crees que con esto nos den un lugar como sub-jefe de la banda-

-eso creo pregúntale a krist-

-olle krist- llamo uno – ¿tú que harás con tu puesto en la banda?- pregunto.

-creo que haría que las perras le den placer- rio uno

-yo igual lo creo- respondió otro.

\- yo no lo creo o si krist- pregunto el jefe maní -¿Krist?-

Todos voltearon a ver que no estaba krist

-¿crees que se acobardo y se fue?- pregunto uno

-yo creo que solo fue a mear-

-búsquenlo no podemos dejar que ese tonto arruine nuestro escape- dijo el jefe

Hubo gemidos de todos los presentes pero obedecieron buscando a su colega perdido

Alex se preparó para una pelea ya que estaban muy juntos y no tenía mucho espacio para tomarlos en silencio uno a uno.

Vi a uno cerca, el tipo que llamo al que noquee y salte encima de el y lo deje inconsciente, los otros 2 que estaban cerca se voltearon solo para recibir una dosis de telaraña en su cara y después ser envueltos y amarrarlos a la pared.

El jefe al escuchar la conmoción se volteo para ver a sus compañeros envueltos en las paredes.

Antes de que pudiera escapar Alex lo amarro y lo levanto a la pared inmovilizando sus manos y piernas.

-¿no te dijeron que antes de retirar en un banco primero debes hacer cita?- pregunto Alex sujeto a la pared de jefe de la banda.

-¡quién eres y como nos encontraste!- demando tratando de liberarse.

-quien soy y como los encontré no importa lo que importa es que ahora los diamantes están a salvo y regresaran con sus dueños- dije bajándome al suelo viendo la bolsa de diamantes.

-¡no te los llevaras!- grito tratando de liberarse –¡no sucumbiré aun tonto vestido con capucha veras la furia de DeadmmmmMMM….MMMmmm-no termino al dispararle tela a la boca para que se callara.

-como sea- dije dejando la bolsa en el suelo junto con los ladrones-estoy seguro de que la policía se encargara muy bien de ustedes, adiós- salude y salte a un edificio y desaparecí en los demás mientras la policía llenaba el lugar.

POV de Alex desde el edificio

-se los llevaran a cadena perpetua por el valor de esos diamantes- dijo kata en mi casco.

-por lo visto a la policía le hacen falta mejores sistemas de seguridad- comente –este es el tercer robo que detenemos hoy, sin mencionar el crecimiento de las operaciones de los delincuentes de la ciudad- dije viendo a la policía llevarse a los miembros de la banda.

-eso se debe al asesinato de mondatta-dijo kat –cuando el callo todo se volvió guerra en las calles, la mayoría de la gente trata a los omnics como basura y no pueden hacer mucho para defenderse, pronto habrá pandemónium en las calles si su gobierno no hace algo- dijo kat.

En este momento empecé a ver la gran similitud d mi universo y este, tanto en su forma de gobierno como el uso del poder solo por los que según ellos "lo necesitan".

Suspire al voltearme a ver la ciudad, era un posición privilegiada ya que podía ver la ciudad completa con los edificios grandes en el fondo era una vista magnifica.

Me acerque al borde del edificio viendo hacia abajo, había gente tanto humanos como omnics comprando bebiendo, comiendo y pasando el rato ajenos completamente al robo que sucedió a solo unas calles.

Creo que como dicen "la ignorancia es felicidad" se aplica completamente a un mundo donde dos especies diferentes coexisten sin daños, al menos a plena vista.

Salte hacia el siguiente edificio manteniendo activo mi camuflaje para no ser notado, aun no estaba listo para revelarme al público, solo dando ayuda donde la gente más lo necesitaba pero en esos solo eran avistamientos para la gente solo uno que otro me habían notado.

Recordé el como era antes en el universo de lothric donde siempre era el centro de atención todo el tiempo, no estaba acostumbrado a las multitudes pero no tenía elección, pase mucho tiempo estando solo en ese entonces manteniendo la distancia de las personas.

Pero después de unirme al crisol de la última ciudad aprendí a trabajar mejor con personas en equipo tanto con un equipo como con ejércitos completos, eso lo desarrolle cuando fui reclutado por mis habilidades en el universo de la UNCS me convirtieron en spartan y estuve con un escuadrón que más que ser mi equipo era mi familia.

-¿pensando mucho?- dijo kat rompiendo mi tren de pensamiento.

-solo recordando- respondí al llegar al último edificio pequeño.

Salte hacia el siguiente que era más un hotel por su tamaño, me columpie para seguir hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-sabes me he preguntado qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera construido y me hubieran dado una IA por la doctora- dije al llegar a la cumbre del edificio.

-seguramente hubieras tenido problemas para hacer que ignore las órdenes para hacer tus maniobras estúpidas- dijo kat apareciendo en la pantalla de mi casco.

\- si mal no recuerdo esas "maniobras estúpidas" nos salvaron no solo a nosotros sino a nuestro equipo en muchas situaciones- replique al acercarme al borde del edificio y sentándome.

-si lo recuerdo bien- dijo kat –eran buenos tiempos- dijo con nostalgia.

-aun creo que no debí haberlos mandado a esa misión- dije molesto.

-no puedes cambiar lo que ya paso- dijo kat suavemente en mi casco –nadie sabía que eso iba a pasar después de evacuar- termino viendo el atardecer como yo.

La misión que llevamos a cabo era simple entrar ayudar a los marines sobrevivientes en una estación espacial y salir, como siempre no todo fue con respecto al plan.

Nos engañaron pero eran otros que no estaban aliados con el covenant, al principio parecían piratas buscando suministros pero después de ver a las legiones bien armadas de brutes y elites supimos que no eran del covenant, los brutes estaban siendo ayudados por las elites de quien se supone que eran enemigos.

Al llegar donde los soldados que habían sido el sebo más brutes salieron para matarnos, corrimos y salimos a un phanton en la bahía de aterrizaje, saboteamos el reactor para explotar e irnos, pero no contamos con EL.

Hace 4 años Slipspace sistema 00569-45R 14:30 HRs

El equipo spartan estaba llegando hasta los hangares para sacar a los marines heridos de la nave covenant, pero había una barricada de brutes y jakchacks en medio.

-creo que dimos una vuelta equivocada- dijo un spartan de color azul oscuro con casco de operador en color blanco tenia los números 245.

-¿en que lo notaste, en la barricada en frente o en el hecho de que nos estaban esperando?- pregunto sarcásticamente otro spartan de color tierra con el casco de EVA, su número era 243.

-ambos cállense y sigan presionando ya casi llegamos a la salida- dijo alex que llevaba en ese momento su armadura miolnir mark-IV con el casco de Recon.

Asintieron y presionamos en la trinchera, lo malo era que había poco en que cubrirse habíamos buscado cobertura en cajas de suministros de estos tipos pero aun no podíamos hacer mucho ya que seguían presionando.

-¡matenlos no permitan que escapen!-

-si yo no lo creo-

Salí de la cobertura dejando a los marines que aun Vivian y me arroje hacia uno de sus comandantes, saco una espada de energía de color carmesí lo que dictaba que era un guerrero mano a mano.

Nos enfrentamos en un combate mortal cualquiera que nos viera pareciera que habíamos coreografiado la pelea ya que esquivábamos y bloqueábamos cada golpe.

Mintras peleaba mi escuadron se defendia como podía de los elites que quedaban, cada uno usaba los rifles de plasma y habían llamaod a jackhacks para que los cubran al frente.

El elite me había llevado contra una pared pero esquive por poco la apuñalada y su espada quedo clavada en el muro, lo empuje lejos y la tome para pelear, también tenía otra espada del mismo color y tomo una postura de combate.

-peleaste bien DEMON pero tu camino acaba aquí-

-yo decido cuando termina mi camino y desde luego no es hoy-respondí –ahora quítate de mi camino y no tendré que matarte-

Como respuesta se lazo hacia mi con su espada en mano, cortando y esquivando ataques, aunque era un poco mas lento de lo que creía, deduje que era hábil en uso de ambas espadas y al no tener ambas se manejaba mas lento y eso lo usaría a mi favor aunque sea una pequeña desventaja.

Use cada arte marcial aprendida en el comando de las naciones unidas y cada videojuego que he probado para vencerlo.

Al chocar espadas otra vez y que salierasn chispas por la colision estábamos forcejeando por el dominado del otro

-ATENCIÓN SECUENCIA DE LANZAMIENTO DESLIESPACIAL ACTIVADA TODO EL PERSONAL A SUS ESTACIONES ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO-

-tu tiempo se acabó DEMON- dijo el shangeli –esta nave se ira junto con todos tus preciados aliados- dijo aun con las espatas cruzadas.

Mire de reojo hacia mi equipo no quedaban casi ningún marine vivo y estaban perdiendo terreno en la cobertura casi estábamos vencidos.

-te equivocas- respondí poniendo más esfuerzo en mi espada –no todo está acabado sacare hasta la última persona de esta nave no importa que y no harás nada para detenerme- termine rompiendo el choque enviándolo hacia atrás.

Después de recuperar el equilibrio el elite se acercó para otra apuñalada, yo agarre su mano con el arma y la torcí para que la soltara y lo apuñale con mi propia cuchilla.

Escuche jadear por aire y después cayó al suelo muerto.

Recogí un rifle que tenia de plasma y dispare al resto de los jackhacks por detrás al igual que los brutes.

Al verme dirigieron su fuego hacia mí, me escondí detrás de otra cobertura de municiones.

Al ver una distracción mi equipo se movió y dejo muertos a un par de brutes y mato a otros jackhascks para llegar a la nave.

Al llegar a un phantom que estaba en la plataforma se pusieron a defender mientras los marines heridos subían al phantom.

-¿cómo vamos Sara?- pregunte viendo a la apartan de casco de operador.

-ya casi solo un poco para subir a los últimos heridos- dijo cubriéndose junto a mí de los disparos entrantes.

-Nick más te vale estar trabajando contra esos brutes a la derecha- dije al otro spartan.

Escuche una explosión al final donde estaban los enemigos restantes y vi que la mayoría estaban muertos, al dirigir mi mirada hacia arriba del phantom vi a Nick con un cañón de combustible.

-lo tengo cubierto- dijo de forma arrogante- pero tendrás que encargarte de los que quedan-

-buen tiro- complemento Sara.

-terminemos con esto para irnos- dije viendo al ultimo de los marines subir al phantom.

-NO te iras- dijo una voz detrás de los brutes que quedaban.

Al ver que los demás dejaron de disparar vimos por encima de la cobertura a un brute que era significativamente más grande que los demás.

-dejen que su muerte sea hoy y eviten que los torturemos mañana, ríndanse y su muerte será rápida-

Como respuesta salid e la cobertura disparando al rifle a todo lo que daba, para mi sorpresa los disparos no le hicieron nada, intente darle un golpe con mi velocidad pero el lo bloqueo como si no fuera nada y luego me golpeo a una velocidad que rivalizaría con la de Kelly.

El golpe me envió de nuevo frente a la cobertura con un golpe sordo y un dolor inmenso y eso que no uso un arma para golpearme solo su fuerza física.

-¿estas bien Alex?- pregunto Sara al acercarse a mí y teniendo al brute en la mira.

-vivire- gruñí al levantarme el golpe me bajo todo el escudo y me abollo parte de mi hombro derecho.

-Ríndanse no pueden ganar, ultima oportunidad- dijo mientras los otros brutes y jackhacks apuntaban hacia nosotros.

-Nick dime que ya empezaste la secuencia de lanzamiento- dije en la comunicación interna de mi casco.

-ya esta suban antes de que nos acorralen-

-sube a la nave yo me encargo- le fije a Sara.

-no te voy a dejar aquí- protesto.

-no me voy a quedar aquí pero tú debes irte saldré en otra nave-

-me quedo contigo te ayudare-

-no vete con Nick y llévate a los marines es una orden- dije a Sara poniéndome en posición de combate.

A regañadientes ella acepto y se fue no sin antes dirigirme un última mirada, me volví hacia el brute que había estado callado todo el tiempo.

Y quien serias tu ¿papa brute?- pregunte al brute a la defensiva por si intentaba algo.

-quien soy no te incumbe- respondió – me sorprende tu valor he de admitirlo eres el único que no corrió como tus compañeros- dijo señalándome.

Algo que me extraño es que no había dado la orden de disparar ni cuando yo estaba herido, esto olia mal.

-tu raza estaba formada por más cobardes que guerreros y eso es decir poco- dijo al señalarme –pero tu era uno de los pocos que se han ganado mi respeto al enfrentar al enemigo cara a cara y vencer- dijo señalando el cadáver del elite con el que había peleado anteriormente.

-tu punto- pregunte teniendo miedo de que es lo que había mal.

-tu eres el punto- respondió –eres un guerrero que enfrenta un problema en vez de alejarse del cómo tus compañeros, eso es algo que no se puede permitir en un ejército debilidad- dijo, se me formo un nudo en el estómago temiendo que podría pasar.

\- y la debilidad es algo que en el ejército se castiga con la muerte- dijo señalando la nave donde iban mis compañero y los marines.

Al verla me confundí por un momento cuando vi la nave emitir un brillo de color rojo, antes de que pudiera procesar lo que pasaba solo pude ver con horror como la nave explotaba en pedazos.

-¡NOOOOOO!- solo pude ver los pedazos de la nave en el espacio sin nada que pudiera rescatar.

-la debilidad es algo que nunca tolerare-dijo viéndome.

Todo mi escuadrón y las personas que debía rescatar, adiós no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Me levante y me voltee hacia el brute con solo un objetivo, aniquilarlo.

Me lance hacia el con toda esa rabia que poseía para matarlo, el solo me detuvo con su mano y antes de que pudiera moverme me aplasto la armadura dejándola clavarse en mi piel.

Grite de dolor y caí de rodillas agarrándome el costado, vi al brute que solo estaba parado yo esperaba que me diera una muerte rápida.

-tírenlo al espacio junto con sus compañeros-dijo a los otros.

Si señor Atriox- dijo un elite acercándose a mí.

Sentí un golpe en mi nuca y ahí fue donde perdí el conocimiento.

Fin de flashback

-no te puedes seguir culpando por eso-dijo kat en mi casco –no podías haber predicho el resultado-

-yo era su líder, su comandante, la persona a quien confiaban sus vidas debí haber visto esa bomba y no haberlos enviado haya- dije aun con dolor de ese dia.

-culparte no los traerá de vuelta- respondió kat –si sigues haciendo esto a la larga solo terminara destruyéndote- dijo y después suavizo su tono –ellos no querrían verte sufrir- termino desapareciendo de la pantalla.

Suspire, ella tenía razón ninguno de los dos desearía verme en este estado pero eso no impedía que duela.

-estoy recogiendo algo al parecer hay un tiroteo en un museo cercano- informo kat.

Asentí y me pare en el borde del edificio y me deje caer hasta alcanzar una velocidad decente y dispare telaraña para moverme atravesó de la ciudad hacia el museo aun con mi armadura.

Solo esperaba que las autoridades pudieran contener a los tipos antes de que yo llegara, no podía perder a mas gente.

Ya no podía

Hace 30 Min en el museo

-cuál es tu favorito- pregunto un niño de unos 10 años con pelo rubio y un brazo con yeso a otro niño más grande –el mío es fusionator, no espera tracer, si tracer ella decía "hola cariño ya llego la caballería" piu, piu, piu- dijo el niño imitando disparos.

El más grande suspiro y se alejó decepcionando al pequeño, pero el niño vio algo que le llamo la atención, era un guante dentro de una caja de vidrio de color negro con dorado en los bordes.

-wow, es el guante de doomfist-dijo el niño admirando el guante –dicen que tenía el poder de derribar un edificio completo- dijo al otro –y recuerdas que siempre peleaba y cuando lo hizo con Winston Winston lo venció y decía "PUÑETAZO PRIMITIVO"- dijo imitando un gancho de boxeo.

-basta, eso solo sale en los holo-videos todos saben que overwatch fue cancelado y ahora la mitad no son más que simples mercenarios- dijo el chico de chamarra azul y capucha.

Hubo un temblor y el museo se sacudió, luego otro.

El niño vio hacia afuera en la venta de arriba y vio una figura acerándose al museo, rompió la ventana y callo creando un cráter, una mujer salió y disparo un gancho hacia la pared y se subió al segundo piso sacando su arma.

La figura en el piso se levantó mostrando que era un gorila negro con una armadura blanca, la mujer disparo y le dio en su armadura solo molestándolo ya que gruño, luego se acercó cubriendo a los niños del fuego entrante.

-¿disfrutando la exhibición?- pregunto a los niños ajustándose la gafas, recibiendo más fuego, gruño y se volteo a los niños- ok esto no es un juego cúbranse- dijo el gorila a los niños.

La mujer siguió disparando desde el segundo piso, mientras el gorila se acercaba

Una nube de humo se acercó rápidamente adelante del simio y de ella emergió una figura con mascara de calavera y capucha negra con dos escopetas, se rio siniestramente mientras disparaba hacia el gorila.

La mujer azul al ver al gorila distraído volteo la vista hacia el guante, la mira de su arma le mostro que era lo que estaba buscando.

-ya te encontré- dijo con acento francés mientras veía el guante.

Hubo un destello de luz a un lado de la mujer francesa y de ella salió tracer.

-¿oye que miras?- dijo alegremente a la mujer con rifle.

Ella no respondió y en cambio abrió fuego a la mujer británica que se reía mientras esquivaba parpadeando mientras la mujer de piel azul se colgaba del techo con su garfio continuando el fuego.

Al llegar al suelo tracer busco cobertura detrás de una de las estatuas del museo mientras le disparaban ambos mercenarios.

Winston salto de su cobertura y golpeo el suelo donde estaban ambos mercenarios dejando una grieta, el encapuchado le disparo granadas a la cara pero no le hicieron mucho daño solo lo hicieron retroceder.

-¡Winston!- grito Lena.

Al gorila retrajo su brazo hacia atrás pareciendo que iba a lanzar algo, Lena parpadeo a su mano y el la aventó hacia los mercenarios dispersándolos.

Ella seguía esquivando los disparos mientras se reía al parecer divirtiéndose, siguió disparando con ambos desintegradores hacia el de mascara y después dirigió cada uno a un objetivo.

-Muere- dijo el de mascara tirando al suelo sus escopetas que se desintegraron y saco otras de sus fundas.

-¡SIIIIIII!- dijo rodeándose de humo por completo al parecer cargando.

Winston al ver eso se acercó corriendo hacia Reaper, Reaper lanzo humo por todo el suelo alrededor de el y empezó a disparar a quemarropa en círculos dándolo a lo que sea que estuviera a su alrededor.

Tracer intento parpadear para esquivar pero no pudo, un pitido en su acelerador llamo su atención y supo que debía recargarse y se lanzó detrás de una holopad para cubrirse.

Al cubrirse vio su acelerador entrando en modo recarga y no solo eso también sus pistolas necesitaban recargar energía.

Suspiro disgustada esperando recargarse, cuando volteo vio a ambos hermanos junto a ella también cubriéndose del fuego entrante.

-no se preocupen amores ya llego la caballería- dijo dándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora aunque estaba asustada de que no pudiera recargarse más rápido.

Reaper seguía disparando hacia todos lados y Winston se acercaba corriendo, al ver esto Reaper dirigió sus disparos directamente hacia el simio, Winston trato de golpearlo cubriéndose de todo el fuego con su mano, al saltar para golpearlo Reaper se convirtió en humo evitando el golpe.

Winston cayó al suelo con su armadura chamuscada llena de balas, cansado y también se le cayeron los anteojos.

-vamos grandulón arriba- susurro tracer a Winston.

Escucho un vidrio romperse seguido por un ruido de alarmas, al voltear a ver vieron a la mujer francesa de piel azul bajar de su gancho junto al estante donde estaba el guante.

-¿ahora qué?- tracer se preguntó a si misma viendo la escena frente a ella.

-¿es este le museo?- pregunto Alex que estaba en un edificio frente al museo donde se reportaron disparos, aún estaba en su armadura camuflado.

-si ese es- dijo kat en su casco- aunque me sorprende que al haber reportado disparos no hayan llegado las autoridades todavía-

-pues no me quedare a esperarlos- dijo saltando del edificio hasta el techo del museo.

Cuando aterrizo no hizo ningún ruido, había entrenado para amortiguar su peso para no hacer ruido cuando no quería, además que las habilidades del cazador me ayudaron en eso.

En lotric también use mucho el sigilo cuando entraba en zonas oscuras o con arqueros esperando volarme al cabeza, aun asi era mejor ser paciente ya que en esos momentos no tenía ninguna habilidad salvo la del no muerto elegido.

Al acercarme al tragaluz del museo vi una situación muy complicada.

Había varias personas en la puerta tratando de alejarse lo más posible de los asaltantes, una mujer de piel completamente azul con pelo largo hasta las rodillas atado en una cola de caballo, tenía un traje de latex al parecer muy ajustado con unas botas negras al parecer de acero y en la cabeza tenía un casco de algún tipo con muchos visores de color rojo, en sus manos había un rifle de algún tipo no lo reconocí pero pude ver el tamaño y deduje que era un calibre militar o más avanzado.

-esa mujer no bromea con el armamento- dije viéndola –ese calibre parece militar o tal vez algún prototipo-

-revise las bases de datos del ejército en cuanto a armas no hay ninguna como la que lleva- informo kat-estas personas son muy peligrosas-

Voltee a ver al otro sujeto tenía una capucha negra con una máscara blanca y dos escopetas cortas, aunque lo que me llamo la atención era que le estaba apuntando a una figura más grande que el de color negro.

Hice zoom en mi casco para ver mejor y me percate de a lo que le apuntaba el de la máscara era un gorila negro con una armadura blanca con propulsores en el espalda.

-parece que King Kong escapo del zoológico- comente viendo al gorila de tamaño inusual.

-ese es al parecer uno de los personajes de esta overwatch- dijo kat-puede ser que estén peleando por algo-

Vi otra vez a la mujer azul y la vi acercarse a un estante donde había un guante muy grande para una mano normal.

-creo que lo que quieren es el guante-

-ese guante es el guante de un enemigo muy peligroso-

-¿cómo lo sabes?-

-revise la historia que hay en el museo sobre el guante y dice que es de un enemigo que casi destruyo la ciudad el solo con ese guante sin apoyo, si lo quieren es para algo-

Vi a las personas asustadas tratando de abrir la puerta del museo pero no podían, debieron cerrar el sistema de seguridad para evitar que escapen por si necesitaban cambiar algo para escapar.

-¿puedes abrir las puertas?-

-eso intento- dijo kat- como sea que hayan bloqueado las puertas también desactivo las alarmas, tal vez por eso no han llegado las autoridades, los reportes llegaron de las personas adentro-

Baje al museo por una ventana rota y me pare en un modelo de nave espacial con mis ojos fijos en los mercenarios y el simio que estaba en el suelo.

-¿crees que el simio este de nuestro lado?- pregunto kat mientras yo bajaba hasta el segundo piso, ahora tenía línea de visión de todo aparte de estar arriba de la mujer con rifle.

-no tengo idea, pero es mejor tener cuidado-respondí poniéndome arriba de la mujer.

Al prepararme para saltar vi que la mujer trato de tomar el guante pero al moverme yo se detuvo y volteo a ver hacia arriba.

Pensé que me había visto o sentido ya que no era posible que pudiera verme estando camuflado ya que desviaba toda energía térmica o eléctrica, en resumen era invisible al 100%.

Pronto escuche un gruñido y voltea ver al gorila el cual se levantó y lo vi volverse rojo con los ojos del mismo color sacando unas chispas de estos.

Se levando y ataco al hombre de mascara que corría del mientras le disparaba.

Vi a la mujer de piel azul voltear al simio apuntando su rifle y cerrando su casco.

Voltee a ver al simio corriendo hacia el de capucha y vi algo que no había visto antes, era una mujer que apareció en un destello de luz y disparo lo que parecían desintegradores hacia el de capucha, la vi parpadear sobre él y después detrás de él, parecía moverse a una escala mayor de la que el ojo procesa.

Unas ráfagas llamaron mi atención y vi debajo de mi a la mujer abriendo fuego a quemarropa hacia el gorila que atacaba con furia primitiva, pero el detalle que llamo mi atención era que el guante ya no estaba, vi de lado de la estantería para ver a un niño con chamarra azul abrazando el guante.

La mujer al voltear a ver la estantería y notar que el guante ya no estaba se propuso a buscar quien lo tomo.

¡Cuidado!- se escuchó una voz de un niño, voltee a ver a un niño de no más de 13 años detrás de una holopad.

La mujer se volteo hacia la voz cerrando su casco.

Estaba preparado para tomar su arma cunado vi al muchacho de azul ponerse el guante para golpearla, lo reconocí el niño tenía agallas.

El chico trato de golpear a la mujer, pero pitufina lo atrapo y le torció el brazo quitándole el guante apuntando con su arma a la cara del niño.

-o mon dier- dijo con un acento francés que hasta mí me pareció un poco sensual.

Solo un poco

-ese no es modo de tratar a una dama- dijo tomando el guante y apuntando al niño a la cara.

"ok ya es suficiente" pensé, salte y dispare telaraña al segundo piso, para usar un efecto de resortera y golpee a la mujer azul y la envié volando unos metros hacia atrás rompiendo varias pantallas.

-sabes hay una mejor forma de pedirle a alguien una cita pitufina- le dije a la mujer que se levantaba mientras el niño me miraba con asombro al revelarme del camuflaje.

La mujer se levantó con un poco de sangre goteando de su boca, cerro su casco los ojos rojos en forma de araña me vieron mientras me apuntaba, me puse delante del niño para protegerlo.

-¿y quién serias tu mon dier?- pregunto apuntándome con el rifle.

-quien soy no te incumbe- respondí preparándome para pelear- pero te puedes referir a mi como Shadow- dije sacando mi rifle de asalto de mi espalda y apuntándole.

-no sé quién eres cherie y no importara- dijo caminando hacia mi aun apuntando.

-cúbrete niño- le dije al niño viéndolo sobre mi hombro- esto se pondrá feo-

El chico asintió y se fue con su hermano, yo me quede viendo a la mujer que no había bajado su arma, su postura me llamo la atención era firme y no titubeaba, eso quería decir que ha entablado combates en más de una ocasión y no sería una oponente fácil.

Qué bueno que yo tampoco.

Yo dispare primero dos ráfagas que ella esquivo con gracia y disparo mientras lo hacía, mis escudos se encendieron en protesta y vi que habían bajado poco más de un cuarto de capacidad, esa arma ara potente.

Dispare a ella mientras me movía velozmente a través del museo, salte sobre una estatua y después salte hacia ella que seguía disparando, caí y rodé hacia ella tratando de golpearla solo para recibir un derribo por su parte.

Caí de espalda y la vi apuntándome con su arma a la cara.

-fue un buen intento- dijo revelando su rostro y ojos amarillos que yo creí que me podían ver el alma- pero esto termina mon dier- dijo mientras veía como su rifle se convertía en un francotirador.

-yo no lo creo- dije aun viéndola mientras me apoyaba sobre mis codos-olvidaste algo-

Ella solo me miro sin comprender cuando vi una figura saltar sobre mí hacia ella.

Ella rápidamente se movió hacia atrás para evitar quedar aplastada y vi que la figura era el gorila, al aterrizar frente a mi gruño a la mujer que solo cerro su casco y disparo.

Hubo un destello de luz y vi a la misma mujer aparecer delante de mi, ella luego parpadeo hacia la mujer azul, luego pateo su arma de ella, mientras el arma volaba ella parpadeo hacia ella y comenzó a dispararle con su propia arma.

Al ver que estaba en desventaja se alejó y disparo un gancho al techo y lo retrajo subiendo, el de la máscara se le unió mientras subía y disparo granadas al suelo donde estábamos.

Me moví fuera del alcance y salte hacia el segundo piso y después salte hacia la ventana por la que salieron los mercenarios y dispare telaraña a ambos lados y me impulse como resortera hacia la ciudad para continuar la persecución.

POV de tracer

No podía creer lo que había visto, era algo que parecía como un omnic solo que más grade que el promedio mayor y no solo eso, peleo contra widow y sí que le dio batalla.

-¿y eso que fue?- pregunto Winston que ya había regresado a la normalidad y viendo la ventana e donde se había ido.

-no lo se amor- dijo Lena viendo la ventana –pero no podemos dejar que widow y reaper escapen- le dijo a su compañero mono el cual asintió.

Winston salto hacia una nave de exhibición que colgaba del museo y activo sus propulsores para saltar fuera del museo por la misma ventana para perseguirlos.

Tracer estaba por seguirlo cuando unos pasos le llamaron la atención, volteo a ver a los dos hermanos que se habían escondido en todo el combate.

El hermano mayor le entrego el guante a tracer quien lo tomo y les sonrió.

-sabes el mundo necesita más héroes- le dijo al chico de chamarra, luego parpadeo y dejo el guante donde pertenecía y luego parpadeo al segundo piso y de esta siguió parpadeando hasta salir por la ventana y seguir a su compañero.

El chico solo la vio irse y se planteó lo que dijo en su mente.

En los edificios los mercenarios seguían corriendo lejos del museo con el Spartan pisándole los talones

Widow se volvió hacia atrás y vio al sujeto detrás de ella, dejo de correr y empezó a dispararle.

No se sorprendió cuando él lo esquivo y siguió corriendo y acercándose a ellos, ella siguió corriendo y se lanzó por un edificio disparando su gancho y conectándose a un edificio mas grande.

Widow siguió disparándole mientras pasaba junto a reaper que también se unio a la refriega con sus escopetas.

POV alex

Me cubrí después de que ambos empezaron a darme su "muestras de cariño" detrás de una pared del edificio.

-Ok ahora tendremos un problema si esto va a la calle- le dije a kat mientras me seguía cubriendo del fuego de ambos mercenarios.

-ya investigue a estos sujetos- respondió kat –el de mascara es un ex agente de overwatch con el nombre clave reaper-

"bueno no es lo que esperaba de overwatch después de que desmantelo" pensé mientras tomaba mi rifle y empezaba a devolver el fuego.

Al parecer funciona ya que los mercenarios tomaron cobertura.

-¿alguna idea?- pregunto kat

-estoy abierto a sugerencias-

Al levantarme a ver dónde se habían puesto los mercenarios note que no estaban a la vista, revise mi rastreador de movimientos de mi casco pero tampoco apareció nada, de repente sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna y escuche aun sonido de un arma cargándose.

Voltee un poco y vi una escopeta justo al lado de mi casco, actuando rápidamente me agache cuando se disparó y barrí por donde estaba, me sorprendí al no ver rastro de la persona que empuñaba el arma.

Me levante por completo y empecé a escanear mis alrededores y mi rastreador de movimiento y no vi nada, luego recordé que el tipo de la máscara podía de algún modo convertirse en humo.

-kat busca cambios de calor en el ambiente-

-buscando-

Mi rastreador empezó a captar algo a mi alrededor se movía rápido

"ya te tengo", me volví a la parte más alejada del edificio, en ese momento apareció una nube de humo y revelo al hombre conocido como Reaper.

Lance un golpe directo cuando se volvió sólido y por fin conecto

El tipo se tambaleo hacia atrás un poco, pero cuando recupero la compostura solo gruño y saco sus escopetas y comenzó a disparar.

Esquive justo los primeros 2 disparos

-Muere- dijo mientras disparaba a quemarropa.

Me moví esquivando las disparos algunas esquirlas golpearon pero mis escudos los detuvieron, aunque habían bajado más de lo que quisiera.

Luego vi otra forma moverse en mi escáner y me moví justo a tiempo solo para ver un cráter del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol en el suelo, fue la francotiradora.

Me volví a ver y efectivamente estaba en un edificio más alejada y un poco más alta tenia vista a toda la azotea en la que estaba.

Me moví justo cuando otra bala se estrelló junto a mí, tenía que quitármelos de encima con uno podía, pero con dos y cuando una de estos es a distancia y otro literalmente es combate cercano eran una pareja peligrosa.

Me moví alado de una entrada que llevaba al edificio, una puerta con una pared atrás, era típico en edificios altos que no tenían escaleras a un lado.

Los disparos todavía volaban y chocaban contra la cobertura que tenía pero si se seguía moviendo ya no tendría donde cubrirme.

-ok esto no está funcionando- dije cuando saque mi mano para dispararle al de la capucha, solo retrocedió un poco.

-tal vez si logras quitarle las escopetas y saltar al otro edificio puedas pelear solo con la francotiradora- sugirió kat.

"bueno es mejor que nada, pero primer debo quitarme a este de encima" pensé viendo el fuego de las escopetas del hombre de mascara.

Me decidí por la opción de kat, me puse el rifle en la espalda y agarre la empuñadura de mi espada, espere a que el tipo se acercara lo suficiente para un corte limpio, solo necesitaba desarmarlo no matarlo.

Reaper se acercó a donde estaba el spartan para acabar de una vez por todas, al acercarse a la esquina y apuntar se sorprendió al no ver nada.

Se acercó a revisar si se había ido, de repente vio una sombra frente a él y disparo por reflejo, el spartan salió de su camuflaje y dio un corte directo a ambas escopetas del encapuchado.

Las escopetas cayeron al suelo, inservibles ambas partidas por la mitad.

El hombre solo me miro y soltó un gruñido y de sus fundas de su cinturón saco otras dos escopetas y empezó a disparar.

Me sorprendí por un segundo y el primer disparo me dio pero logre esquivar el segundo y desviar algunas balas, es bueno que mi entrenamiento con la uchigatana me haya permitido manejar el desvió de balas pero las de escopeta siempre eran un reto a mis reflejos, aun mejorados era difícil.

Al esconderme del otro lado de la pared de la puerta revise mies escudo y vi que sola mente tenía un 25%, eso era un problema ya que cualquier bala puede romperlos en ese instante, necesitaba tiempo para recargarlos, cosa que no tenía en este momento.

Al asomarme por la cobertura solo para volver a esconderme cuando un disparo casi me dio pero le dio a la pared me di cuenta de que la francotiradora me volvió a hacer su objetivo.

Estaba atrapado entre salir y enfrentarme al de las escopetas que fácilmente podría disparar un solo cartucho más y volarme mis escudos o correr y evitar que la francotiradora me acierte y tratar de entablar combate cercano con ella, decidí la segunda opción.

-necesito una distracción para poder llegar al francotirador-dije a kat en mis comunicaciones de mi casco.

Como si el destino me hubiera escuchado escuche un gruñido familiar, levante la vista justo para ver a una figura masiva caer casi aplastando a Reaper, el encapuchado se volvió y gruño al dispararle al gorila mientras este trataba de golpearlo.

-ahora o nunca- dijo kat en mi casco y no pude estar más de acuerdo,

Active mi camuflaje otra vez y me escabullí al edificio donde estaba la francotiradora que había puesto la mira en el gorila peleando con reaper.

Salte al edificio pero no lance telaraña en cambio use mis habilidades de guardián para parpadear de un edificio a otro sin llamar la atención aun con mi camuflaje y empecé a escalar aunque era muy difícil aun con aumentos.

Cuando llegue al lugar de la francotiradora me moví sigilosamente ya que seguía concentrada en el gorila y casi habían destrozado el techo en que pelaban.

Al acercarme a la mujer por una fracción de segundo la vi tensarse como si supiera que estaba detrás de ella.

Hice el primer movimiento tratando de golpear su cabeza, ella se movió justo cuando el golpe llego a su cabeza y me pateo en el estómago haciéndome retroceder y quitándome el camuflaje, la voltee a ver y ella ya estaba apuntando a mi cara con su rifle/franco.

-Roun 2 mon dieur-dijo la mujer azul.

Ella dispara su rifle, yo salte al techo y lo use de impulso hacia ella, me agache y patee su arma de sus manos le dispare tela para dejarla clavada en el techo, ahora desarmada ella tendría que enfrentarme en combate físico.

Me lance hacia ella antes de que pudiera defenderse y le di un golpe en la mandibular que ya de por si estaba dañada, ella solo se movió un poco quejándose y se lanzó con un puñetazo hacia el centro de mi torso, lo bloquee solo para que ella agarrara mi mano y la torciera para usar su mano libre para golpear mi casco, me moví hacia atrás un poco por el dolor pero aún estaba calentano.

Moví mi brazo libre y la empuje de mi antes de golpearla en el abdomen, ella se torció de dolor pero aún se mantuvo en pie, ella gruño y se lanzó hacia mi otra vez con la intención de golpear, me moví hacia la derecha y agarre su mano, la sostuve junto con su brazo y lo torcí para golpear su cabeza, ella me pateo en la pierna, la solté y ella se volteo para darme una patada en la cara, rápidamente agarre su pierna y la patee en la otra haciéndola caer.

Ella se levantó un poco temblorosa pero aun con una postura firme, ella era más fuerte de lo que predije pero seguir viéndome con una mirada asesina que dejaba en claro que solo eso quería matarme.

-pagaras por eso ¡tu es mort¡-

No entendí el francés pero estaba claro que estaba molesta

Me moví hacia atrás justo cuando me lanzo un golpe y respondí con una patada que ella desvió con la misma rapidez y sin perder ritmo me mateo en la pierna haciéndome caer en una rodilla.

Me agache justo cuando me lanzo un golpe a la cabeza y después una patada, agarre su pierna antes de que hiciera contacto y la empuje hacia atrás.

Ella se tambaleo y callo en un rodilla jadeando un poco

Levanto la vista y con el ceño fruncido yo le devolví la mirada anqué no pudiera ver a través de mi casco.

-he de admitirlo "jadeo"… eres una de las pocas personas "jadeo" que ha podido seguirme el ritmo y ha sobrevivido- dijo levantándose una vez más.

Me levante igual y la mire en espera de un ataque

Ella me observaba como un depredador analiza su presa y busca una debilidad que explotar

-no sé qué eres no pareces un omnic- dijo –a menos que seas algún tipo que fue creado recientemente-

-no soy un máquina- respondí aun mirándola esperando un ataque.

Ella resoplo –claro que no- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lanzó al ataque una vez más.

Se preparó lanzado un golpe derecho el cual me prepare para bloquear solo para ver que era una finta y me dio un rodillazo en el abdomen, trato de golpearme con su mano izquierda pero la agarre por el codo antes de que pudiera y la empuje lejos de mí, en el momento que le empuje sentí un dolor punzante en mi brazo izquierdo.

Vi mi brazo y vi una cortada en una sección donde mi armadura no estaba unida esa parte abierta es para articulase pero la desventaja es que mis escudos cayeron en el momento en que corto dejándola hacer ese daño.

Me volví hacia la mujer y vi un cuchillo de combate que reconocí como mío, vi mi cinturón y vi que no estaba, cuando ella me golpeo en el abdomen uso eso como distracción para agarrar mi cuchillo.

-los omnics no sangran- dijo apuntando el cuchillo con mi sangre hacia mi –asi que seas quien seas nuestros superiores estarán muy interesados en tu armadura y armamento- dijo agarrando el cuchillo en posición de combate.

Tenía pocas opciones en este momento, mi armadura estaba dañada, mis escudos inservibles hasta que recarguen y tenía un corte en mi brazo que aunque no era un gran problema lo era el que ella tuviera mi cuchillo.

Debía terminar con esto antes de que gastara toda mi energía

-no me importan tus superiores- respondí –y si quieres mi armadura tendrás que quitármela- dije poniéndome en posición de pelea una vez más.

Ella me miro y agarro el cuchillo en agarre invertido y me sonrió de una forma cruel –esa es la idea mon dieur- dijo antes de lanzarse otra vez.

Esquive el corte hacia un lado luego intente golpearla pero ella se movió igual de rápido que yo, al parecer se había acostumbrado a mi velocidad eso era preocupante, dicho eso solo podía confiar en mis reflejos para evitar un golpe mortal.

Ella me pateo en las piernas y me hizo caer, se subió rápidamente encima de mi apuntando el cuchillo a mi cabeza, lo detuve con ambas manos ambos estábamos en un concurso de fuerzas para ver quien se rendía primero y perdía.

El cuchillo estaba a unos centímetros de mi casco y estaba poniendo lo que quedaba de mi fuerza en evitar que me atravesara, necesitaba un plan y rápido.

"es arriesgado pero tengo que intentarlo o se acabó" pensé al ver su casco y se ocurrió una idea muy estúpida.

-¿kat puedes cerrarle su casco para que pierda la visión?- pregunte apenas resistiendo la fuerza de la otra mujer.

-un minuto-dijo en el altavoz de mi casco

-¡no tengo un minuto¡- dije con el cuchillo a centímetros de la ruptura de mi casco

La mujer estaba concentrada en clavar el cuchillo poniendo fin a la pelea y matar a su presa que interfirió en su misión, estaba casi terminado solo un poco más.

-¡aquí!- exclamo kat

En un segundo la visera de su casco se cerró y ella dejo de forzar por sorpresa, aproveche la oportunidad y pase el cuchillo al lado de mi casco y golpee a la mujer en el estómago, ella se movió hacia atrás aun con el casco cerrado y sin visón, no me detuve y agarre el brazo con el cuchillo y lo torcí para que lo soltara, luego le di un codazo en la cara tan fuerte que rompió el casco con ojos rojos.

Ella cayó al suelo y se quitó el casco, me miro con odio y se lanzó gruñendo como un animal hacia mí, espere a que llegara y lanzara el golpe, cuando lo hizo me agache y le di un uppercut en la mandíbula que la envió hacia arriba chocando con el techo.

Ella cayó al suelo y su arma callo junto a ella, al parecer inconsciente

Suspire y agarre mis rodillas, había subestimado la fuerza de un enemigo y casi page el precio

-¿estás bien?- pregunto kat preocupada

-viviré- respondí al ponerme de pie completamente

Vi a la mujer inconsciente y me acerque

-¿hay alguna información extra que hallas descubierto de ella mientras trataba de matarme?- pregunte inclinándome para ver si aún respiraba lo cual fue correcto no había usado fuerza suficiente para matarla.

-poco, resulta que su nombre real es Amelier Lacroix esposa de Gerald Lacroix- dijo kat –según los informes ella lleva "muerta" años después de matar a su esposo mientras dormía con un cuchillo- informo kat mostrándome un imagen de la pareja en mi casco aun dañado.

-según los informes no se habían encontrado pruebas de que siguiera con vida pero después de que ella desapareció mágicamente apareció Widowmaker- dijo kat

-¿ósea que son la misma pero ya no es un ama de casa?-

-correcto no sé qué le haya pasado pero sea lo que sea la convirtió en la asesina que tienes delante-

-tendremos que buscar más información de ella y de esta tipo "reaper" antes de enfrentarlo- dije masajeando mi hombro herido- ese tipo no es una broma golpea fuerte-

-ella también y aun asi viviste- dijo kat –pero como sea tienes razón no sabemos qué tipo de personas trabajan con esta organización es mejor estar informados-

Asentí siempre me gusto que kat tuviera información de lo que sea aunque sea insignificante sobre algún enemigo incluso con eso se podía diseñar un estrategia para vencerlo

-empieza a buscar un poco más profundo a ver si encuentras algo- dije a kat -después veremos si podemos piratear alguna fuente de información para poder sa-

-¡Cuidado¡- grito kat

Me voltee solo para ser recibido por un culetazo del arma de widow en mi casco.

Retrocedí hacia atrás y me agarre el casco por el dolor luego voltee a ver a la mujer que tenía una herida en la frente que estaba sangrante y su labio sangraba otra vez al estar roto y un asi estaba apuntando con su arma.

-las arañas siempre espera que su presa baje la guardia para tomarlos desprevenidos- dijo apuntando desde su cadera - y tú no eres diferente y caíste mon dieur-

Ambos respirábamos pesados esperando que el otro hiciera algún movimiento, ya no me quedaban fuerzas incluso con el poder de mis escudos parcialmente restaurados no podía entrar en combate contra ella a la larga.

Estaba a punto de soltar una bomba de humo e irme cuando un sonido familiar llamo mi atención

Widow también pareció captar ese sonido ya que su rostro se tornó en lo que parecía furia y aunque no se notaba mucho note un toque de ¿Felicidad? O ¿Respeto? Lo que sea que fuera.

En un destello de luz una mujer familiar apareció en medio de mí y widow, era la misma del museo.

Ahora que la pude ver bien pude ver que tenía cabello de color café con puntas una chaqueta de piloto con la bandera estadounidense en el costado de la manga, unos pantalones naranja con zapatillas blancas y en ambas manos tenía guantes con los que agarraba sus ambos desintegradores apuntándole a la mujer.

-¿les molesta si interrumpo?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-muévete- siseo widow a la mujer con acento británico –esto es entre él y yo cherie- dijo widow apuntando su arma hacia ella.

La mujer británica me vio por encima del hombro, me lanzo una sonrisa descarada para luego volverse hacia widow

-¡ooh¡ ya me abandonas cariño-dijo con falsa tristeza hacia widow –me hieres pensé que teníamos algo especial-

En respuesta widow solo gruño y disparo su rifle que le británica esquivo parpadeando hacia arriba, luego hacia un lado disparando a la mujer azul mientras se reía.

Me moví hacia la esquina evitando el fuego de ambas mujeres

-creo que sería una buena oportunidad para retirarse-sugirio kat

-tal vez-dije viendo a ambas intercambiar golpes y ráfagas en el pequeño salón -¿crees que necesite ayuda?-

-lo dudo- respondió –por lo que he visto ellas dos han estado peleando desde hace años y ninguna de las dos ha podido superar a la otra-

Me volví a las mujeres en la refriega, la británica parpadeaba de un lado a otro luego desaparecía y regresaba y viceversa sus disparos eran rápidos y precisos y aun asi la mujer azul esquivaba con gracia incluso después de la paliza que le di seguía siendo formidable, tome nota para ser más cuidadoso la proxima vez que la encuentre.

Pero algo que me llamo a la atención era que widow estaba un poco entusiasta con la pelea, siempre que tenía oportunidad de asestar un disparo mortal siempre fallaba y mucho, conmigo cada disparo fue preciso y letal pero con la británica había algo que la hacía parecer que estaba jugando con ella.

Siguieron asi hasta que al parecer widow se cansó y disparo su gancho, la británica lo esquivo pero al parecer ella no era su objetivo, ella luego retrajo el cancho y fue lanzada hacia afuera mientras disparaba a ambos.

Me cubrí con mi brazo y mis escudos me cubrieron aunque se hallan recargado poco absorbieron los disparos.

Me levante y corrí hacia afuera para verla balancearse hacia el edificio donde estaba el gorila y el encapuchado aun peleando.

Winston golpeaba al aire justo donde reaper se movía, siempre que se movía disparaba ambas escopetas luego de 6 tiros las tiraba al suelo y sacaba otras de sus fundas.

-¿cuántas de esas cosas carga?-pregunte en voz alta al ver sacar otras 2 escopetas de su funda.

-tal vez puedas preguntárselo amor- dijo alguien detrás

Me voltee para ver a la mujer de acento británico mirándome con un ceño fruncido, me miro de arriba abajo examinadme justo como widow lo había hecho.

-¿que eres?- pregunto –no pareces a un omnic ni a nada que haya visto antes- dijo acercándose a mí con cautela.

\- no soy un omnic- respondí al verla –pero no soy tu enemigo vine hasta el museo porque escuche informes de disparos- dije viéndola de frente ahora.

-¿entonces no estas con ellos?- pregunto viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-no estoy con ellos, si lo estuviera ya te habría atacado- respondi cruzándome de brazos –además que ellos fueron los que empezaron al dispárame a mí y a civiles inocentes-

-por qué ayudaste en el museo-

-porque puedo-

-esa no es una respuesta-

Suspire –mira no tenemos tiempo para esto es mejor que bajemos ayudar a tu amigo- dije señalando al gorila tratando de cubrirse de los disparos del encapuchado cuando widow aterrizo junto a él.

Ella me vio y luego a su amigo abajo y asintió aunque me dio una mirada de "te estaré vigilando"

Dicho esto bajamos al edificio junto con el gorila

Ambos mercenarios dejaron de disparar y apuntaron al gorila y a nosotros, estaban encerrados.

-bueno como es obvio que no tienen a donde ir- dije apuntando mi rifle a los mercenarios –es mejor que se rindan y evitemos gastar más municiones-

Ambos mercenarios se vieron y luego nos vieron a nosotros otra vez, bajaron sus armas.

Por alguna razón eso no me tranquilizo, ellos eran mercenarios muy bien entrenados no podía ser tan fácil.

Mire mi rastreador y vi un objeto que se movía rápidamente hacia nuestra posición.

Escuche el sonido de unos motores en el aire, voltee a ver y era una nave de descenso que estaba flotando cerca del techo donde estábamos agrupados.

La compuerta de atrás se abrió y varios hombres de color negro con visor rojo salieron con armas apuntándonos.

-¡Cúbrete¡- grite a la mujer británica antes de que empezaran a llover balas.

Los soldados empezaron a dispararnos, nos cubrimos atrás de la puerta que daba al edifico y devolvimos el fuego lo mejor que pudimos.

Siempre que sacaba mi cabeza una bala pasaba peligrosamente cerca de mi casco, asi que no tuvimos más opción que mantenernos a cubierto.

Los mercenarios estaban abordando la nave mientras los soldados disparaban.

Cuando los disparos cesaron Salí de mi cobertura solo para ver la puerta de la nave cerrándose, dispare ráfagas a la nave que solo daño un poco su blindaje pero no hizo gran cosa.

Al cerrarse la puerta la nave se impulsó y salió de la vista.

-traza su rumbo kat- dije en las comunicaciones de mi casco.

-es inútil-dijo con pesar –se fueron-

Apreté mi puño y gruñí de frustración, no es como si pudiéramos hacer mucho ya que no tenemos ningún tipo de apoyo para rastrearlos.

-¿al menos puedes darme un curso aproximado de a donde se dirigen?- pregunte a kat mientras veía hacia donde se fue la nave.

-are lo que pueda- respondió kat y empezado a trabajar.

-¡Winston¡- escuche a la mujer británica gritar detrás de mí.

Voltee a ver y vi la mujer correr a lado del gorila que estaba en la cobertura, no le fue mejor que a nosotros su armadura estaba llena de hoyos de bala pero fuera se eso pareció estar bien.

-estoy bien- respondió el gorila al parecer llamado Winston.

La mujer británica suspiro aliviada y ayudo a su amigo a levantarse.

-me preocupaste por un momento- dijo con una sonrisa

-estaré bien- miro su armadura y frunció el ceño –mi armadura por otro lado necesitara reparaciones-

La mujer solo se rio y abrazo al gorila que regreso el abraso un segundo después

-más te vale estar bien sabes cómo se pone Ángela cuando regresamos con lesiones- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

El gorila se rio entre diente y asintió, luego su mirada se posó en mí y adopto una cara seria mientras se acercaba a mí.

Me tense un poco cuando él se acercó, me prepare para pelear pero mantuve una postura pasiva.

-tú debes ser el otro- dijo el examinándome justo como la británica.

-y tú debes ser el gorila que se escapó del zoológico hoy- dije mirándolo a él y la británica.

El gorila no se inmuto sino que siguió viéndome al parecer fascinado por mi armadura.

-no soy un omnic antes de que preguntes- dije respondiendo lo obvio.

-si no creí que fueras un omnic- respondió viéndome al casco –los omnics con son tan grandes y pelean tan bien como tú-

-lo tomare como un cumplido- dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima –de todas maneras necesito irme no quiero estar aquí cuando lleguen las autoridades-

El gorila solo me vio con un ceño en el rostro claramente expresando su desconfianza hacia mí.

Suspire –mira no soy tu enemigo- dije viéndolo a los ojos a través de mi mascara –solo estoy aquí para que el mundo sea un lugar mejor-

-¿qué razones tienes para que confiemos en ti?- pregunto la mujer británica detrás del gorila con sus manos cruzadas en su pecho sobre el dispositivo.

-mis razones son mías- respondi –pero para empezar el no atacarlos es un incentivo de que no soy enemigo suyo- respondi

Ellos se vieron el uno al otro y luego volvieron a verme, el gorila parecía escéptico pero la mujer se acercó a mí con una sonrisa amistosa.

-bueno si alguien pelea con widowmaker y sobrevive al menos mereces mi respeto, soy Lena, Lena Orxton pero puedes referirte a mi como tracer- dijo teniendo su mano hacia mí para un apretón de manos.

-ok eso no lo vi venir- dijo kat en mi casco tan asombrada como yo hace un segundo parecía escéptico siquiera acercarse a mí y ahora estaba hablando como si fuera un conocido.

Estreche su mano en un apretón firme –mucho gusto soy Shadow- dije no revelando mi nombre real para no arriesgarme aunque parecían gente decente tome precauciones.

Tracer parecía no tener problemas con eso cuando soltó mi mano

-nombre clave ¿he?- dijo viéndome con la cabeza ladeada y las manos en las caderas –lo entiendo si fuera tú con ese traje no querría que descubrieran mi verdadero nombre- dijo con una sonrisa

-Me alegra que lo entiendas- dije ahora un poco más cómodo con ella su personalidad feliz era contagiosa.

Las sirenas de policía llamaron nuestra atención, me acerque a la esquina del edificio para ver a los policías rodeando el edificio.

-creo que es nuestra señal para irnos- dije a los dos aliados poco probables en este corto tiempo.

-si eso parece-respondió el gorila –hora de irnos Lena- le dijo a la mujer británica.

Ella sintió y se volvió hacia mí- ¿quieres venir? Nos gustaría la oportunidad de conocerte más- dijo viéndome.

Negué con la cabeza –aún no he terminado mis rondas por la ciudad- respondí acercándome al precipicio, voltee a verlos otra vez –tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión en mejores circunstancias-

-asi que tú eras el personajes de los rumores que hemos oído por la ciudad- dijo señalándome con una sonrisa –gracias por hacer esta ciudad más segura amor- dijo tracer

-solo lo hago porque puedo- respondí y después salte al edificio cercano y active mi camuflaje para no ser notado y desaparecí entre los edificios altos.

POV de Tracer

-es un sujeto interesante- dijo Winston mientras veía hacia donde se había ido su nuevo aliado.

Lena asintió -es muy raro ver a personas como el que quieran hacer de esta mundo un lugar mejor- dijo viendo los edificios hacia donde se había ido.

Ambos se volvieron y saltaron de edificio en edificio para no llamar la atención de la ley después de todo overwatch era ilegal y verlos a ambos en acción los llevaría directo a la sombra.

-¿qué crees que sea?- le pregunto Lena a Winston mientras seguían por los edificios.

-no lo sé- respondió –parece que su armadura está hecha de algún tipo de aleación lo que le permite llevarla tan fácil mente y eficazmente sin contar el hecho de que se mueve rápido para su tamaño- dijo mientras llegaban a la puerta del observatorio.

-si debiste verlo manejar a widow era igual de rápido que ella y logro darle unos buenos golpes- dijo Lena con entusiasmo mientras entraban al edificio.

Al entrar al edificio fueron directamente a la bahía médica donde estaba Ángela absorta en su trabajo hasta que se abrió la puerta.

Se levantó rápidamente y camino hacia nosotros.

-siéntense para que los revise- dijo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y tomaba su bata de laboratorio.

-estamos bien Ángela- dijo Winston a la médica –aparte de unas quemaduras en nosotros estamos bien-

Ángela se volteo a ellos y frunció el ceño –aun asi déjenme revisar si hay alguna herida más grave- dijo Ángela.

Winston miro a Lena quien se encogió en hombros y fue a una de las camas de la bahía.

Ángela empezó la revisión de ambos empezando con Winston ya que su armadura estaba en pasmas condiciones.

-¿y lograron detenerlos esta vez?- pregunto Ángela mientras revisaba la armadura de Winston en busca de heridas.

Winston suspiro –si pero no logramos atraparlos- dijo a la médica –se escaparon en un transporte que llego tan rápido como se fue-

-¿y qué es lo que estaban buscando en el museo?- dijo revisando la parte de la espalda de Winston.

-el guante de doomfist Ángela- respondió Lena acostada en la cama- pero evitamos que se lo llevaran- dijo volteando a ver a su amiga.

Angela volvió a ver a lena y frunció el ceño – ¿el guante de doonfist para que querrían eso?-pregunto viendo a Winston.

Winston se encogió en hombros –no lo sabemos pero lucharon por obtenerlo- dijo a la doctora –casi lo consiguen pero está a salvo en el museo- dijo tranquilizando a la médica.

-aun asi eso no responde el para que lo querían- respondió Ángela terminando de revisar a Winston y pasando a lena –todos sabemos el poder que tiene esa cosa la verdad me sorprende el hecho de que lo dejen en el museo en vez de encerrarlo bajo llave- dijo revisando la cabeza de lena donde encontro un roce de bala que empezó a aplicar pomada.

-sea como sea esperemos que tomen mejores precauciones para guardarlo en el museo- dijo Winston –ese sería un problema que tendremos que resolver más tarde-

-vamos amor-dijo lena con su actitud de siempre –no seas tan pesimista, además si logran obtener el guante aun tendrán que pasar sobre Shadow primero para llevárselo- dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

-¿Shadow?- pregunto Ángela

-es un amigo- dijo Lena simplemente.

Ángela se volvió hacia Winston en busca de una explicación.

-Escuchaste los rumores de un vigilante que ha detenido asaltos y robos en este dia, sería el- dijo Winston.

-¿es un vigilante?- pregunto Ángela al terminar con Lena y acercándose al gorila

-algo asi, si-dijo winston –tiene habilidades de combate refinadas y una puntería a rivalizar con la de widow- dijo winston llegando a la puerta de la sala médica.

-eso sin mencionar que logro pelear con widow y reaper solo y sobrevivió- dijo Lena levantándose de un salto de la cama al suelo –widow se llevó un labio sangrante y una cabeza golpeada gracias a el-

Ángela digirió esta información con calma, no sabía sobre este personaje "Shadow" pero parecía un vigilante peligroso como el que se hacía llamar "soldado" en México.

-¿es de confianza?- pregunto Ángela a Lena.

Lena se encogió de hombros –eso parece amor- respondió la mujer británica –además dijo que solo quería ayudar a las personas, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar ese ideal?- dijo Lena a Ángela.

Ángela suspiro y se tallo un poco la frente –Lena a veces confías demasiado en la gente- dijo Ángela viendo a Lena – ¿no te preocupa que pueda causar algún daño?-

Lena volteo a verla por completo, se acercó a la mujer alemana y sostuvo sus hombros con sus manos.

-puedo parecer que confío mucho en la gente Ángela- dijo Lena con una voz severa viendo al médico a los ojos –pero juzgo a la gente con base en sus actos y los actos de Shadow fueron los de proteger a gente inocente, él fue quien abrió las puertas del museo para que la gente quedara fuera del tiroteo entre talón y nosotros- dijo viendo a Ángela que se veía un poco avergonzada.

-lo que trato de decir es que le des una oportunidad amor- dijo suavizando su tono y masajeando los hombros de Ángela –no debemos precipitarnos a juzgar a la gente por rumores sino por sus actos-dijo- y quien sabe tal vez obtendremos un aliado en quien podamos confiar- agrego con una sonrisa al médico quien regreso la sonrisa con timidez.

Ángela suspiro –lo siento lieber- dijo Ángela –a veces olvido que puedes ser tan madura como todos aquí- le dijo a Lena.

Lena abrazo a Ángela quien regreso el abrazo- sé que solo te preocupas por mi amor- dijo Lena la romper el abrazo –pero también debes confiar en mí en esto si tengo razón él podría ser un aliado contra talón- dijo Lena mientras se separaba del médico.

-espero que tengas razón Lena- dijo Ángela acompañando a Lena a la salida de la enfermería.

-vamos amor- dijo Lena de regreso a su actitud sobreexcitada –ten un poco de fe quien sabe tal vez hasta podamos hacer una cita con él en el observatorio- bromeo Lena dándole un codazo a Ángela.

Ángela puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió –si y tú te acostaras con widowmaker- dijo Ángela mientras dejaba a lena y regresaba a su escritorio.

No noto que Lena se había detenido en la puerta de la sala incluso cuando se cerró, ella tenía un pequeño sonrojado su rostro bien pensando en lo que le dijo Ángela, aunque no fuera en serio no pudo quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Sacudiendo su cabeza y empujando el pensamiento se alejó de la bahía médica y fue a hacer su reporte de misión con Winston y recordar el encuentro con un aliado inesperado que la verdad la tenía intrigada.


End file.
